Hidan x Deidara RP
by Iluvsakuandocs
Summary: Role play by me and CrystalOcean7 on deviantART. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Deidara noticed when he awoke was the sunlight of the rising sun streaming through his window. It had been the thing that had pulled him from his sleep. He wondered why the window curtains had been drawn back this early in the morning, until he realized this was Sasori's new plan to wake him up at sunrise. Deidara gave a groan.

He stood from his bed, wincing at the sunlight and drew the curtains to a close. After the long journey from his bed to the window and back again, the blond did he best to fall back asleep. He buried his face in his in his pillow. Sleep seemed impossible. After several minutes of consciousness, his mind wondered. He thought about what he was planning to eat for breakfast and what his overall plans of the day where going to be. He'd probably go into the near-by mountains of the Akatsuki mansion house to collect more clay. He was nearly out of stock.

Then the sudden realization hit him. Kakuzu was due to be arriving with the new Akatsuki member today. For all he knew, the new Akatsuki member could be sitting downstairs at that very moment. It was the way you suddenly remember a special event that day, like a holiday, early in the morning that snaps you wide awake. Deidara was definitely not going back to sleep now.

You win this round Sasori-Danna, he thought to himself.

Hidan had accepted Ataksuki invite to join mainly because he was bored and needed something to do. When he got to the hide out, he saw a black haired woman and a fish-man.

"Well fuck... this group is nothing but weirdos! At least there are some cute girls here." He said.

Itachi turned toward the silver hair with crimson eyes of hatred. If there was one thing in the world he hated, it was being mistaken for a woman.

"I'm a man." The Uchiha hissed in reply.

Kisame knew very well the danger of an angered Itachi due to gender confusion. He recalled the last time a woman at a hotel they'd been planning on staying at had called the Uchiha a miss. In the next moment, the hotel was burning to the ground and the duo were running for dear life from ninja police. Once in the forest, they'd been able to depose of the law enforcement.

"Calm down 'Tachi. This guy is new and all, so we should cut him some slack." Kisame commented, scratching the back of his head and keeping a watchful eye on Itachi.

Hidan not noticing the danger steamed ahead.

"Well fuck, your the prettiest man I've ever seen!"

As this was said, Sasori walked into the room.

"Well I guess I'll just have to have fun with the red haired bitch then!"

Sasori, now aware of the presence of the Jashinist, wasn't exactly sure when he had entered their conversion or how. But if he knew one thing, it was the fact he was being insulted. He also knew he must deal with this in either of two ways; ignore Hidan like a mature adult, or torture him until he screamed like a little girl.

The puppet master decided a simple threatening smirk would suffice. He continued on his way out of the living room where the three stood and into the hallway that lead to library. Sasori was in need of a book on chainsaws. One of his current puppet projects would be using such a weapon to saw through its victims and Sasori wanted as much info as he could to put together one that ran on something more then electricity.

"Be careful kid." Kisame said. "You play with fire and you'll get burned. That is Akasuna no Sasori."

Hidan looked at Kisame.

"'Tch. Like I care who she is fish-face!"

Kisame shook his head and sighed. It was wonder Kauzu hadn't killed this one yet. Of course, at the time the blue hair had no idea Hidan was immortal.

This kid is just asking to be killed, Kisame thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Deidara had taken on the task of dressing for the day. He'd thrown his pajama pants and over sized t-shirt into his dirty clothes ben. He thought about taking a bath, but decided he'd take one later in the afternoon. He'd bathed before going to bed last night.

The blond dressed himself in causal blue ninja pants and a fishnet tank-top. He brushed his hair until it was to his liking, then tied some of it back into a topknot ponytail. He didn't wear his headband. It was his day off and there was no need for him to wear his headband or cloak.

He finished his morning tasks of preparing himself after brushing his teeth.

Deidara made his way downstairs. He was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast, which he decided would probably be a bowl of cereal. However, once down in the kitchen, the blond spotted an unfamiliar man in the living room wearing an Akatsuki cloak. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and Deidara had a good view of the stranger. But likewise, the stranger had a good view of him.

"WOW!!! Super hot blond chick alert!!!" Hidan practically screamed.

All parties of the living room left besides Hidan. Itachi and Kisame both knew this was going to get ugly, and as much as they both wanted to see Hidan get his ass kicked, being caught in the cross fire wasn't going to be pleasant.

Deidara was taken back at first. His face grew bright red, either with embarrassment or anger.

"I'M A MAN!!!" The house boomed with Deidara's angry voice.

Hidan looked Deidara up and down.

"Your sure your a man? Because no man looks like you." He said while titling his head to the side.

Their first meeting wasn't off to a very good start and Deidara knew it. This guy was the type to pick fights, but being mistaken for a female was something the blond couldn't forgive easily. Blowing Hidan up would lead to obvious a trail for Leader to find and know Deidara had been the one to kill him. Perhaps Deidara would ask Sasori to poison the silver hair.

"I have my own style, un." Deidara said, still frowning.

Hidan grinned.

"So you wanna get fucked pretty lady?"

Deidara jaw dropped. He looked at Hidan like a deer staring into headlights, mouth open, and face as red as Sasori's hair. He couldn't get over the thought of someone being so direct towards sleeping with him, let alone another male.

Then the idea came to him this could just be a sick joke.

"Not with you, little shit." Deidara replied.

He wasn't completely opposed to the idea, if Hidan weren't being such an asshole and if the silver hair hadn't asked him in the living room where another Akatsuki member might hear. Plus it was most likely a sick joke like one played on a schoolmate.

"Aww... what's wrong you? On your period or something?" Hidan asked.

Hidan's comments had aggravated Deidara to the snapping point. The blond remembered leaving his clay upstairs, so the only other weapon he had was what he could find in the kitchen. Luckily, knifes are often close at hand in kitchens. Deidara grabbed several large cooking knifes out of their wooden container and threw them at the Jashinist's heart.

Hidan now had knives sticking out of his chest

"You bitch!!!" Hidan shouted at Deidara.

You'd think the sight of someone spraying blood everywhere with several large knifes sticking of them, stilling fully alive, and cursing at you would of bothered Deidara. It didn't. He'd seen some horrible things in his years as an Akatsuki member and as Sasori's partner. He was more in shock over the fact he wasn't in shock.

"I-..." Deidara wasn't sure what to say. Then he realized it was Hidan's fault in the first place he was like that and all regret left the blond.

"If you hadn't acted like an asshole, we could of avoided this, un!"

Hidan sighed and smirked.

"I guess as punishment I have to take your virginity oto honor Jashin."

Deidara was slightly scared, and confused at the same time. He wondered who Jashin was. However, staying near the silver hair to find out was a chance he wasn't willing to take with the man so intent on fucking him.

"Fuck off. As if you could catch me in that state, un." Deidara replied, and left the kitchen to the upstairs. He'd planned to either find Kakuzu or Pein and complain about the masochist. Whichever he found first would be the one to know he disliked being near Hidan.

When he went upstairs, it was Kakuzu he found first. Deidara was happy it was Kakuzu he could complain to because the money lover would most likely punish Hidan better then anyone else.

Kakuzu looked at Deidara.

"What do you want?" He asked, knowing by the look on the blond's face that he wanted to ask something.

"Kakuzu-Danna, your partner is causing problems. It's probably rude to ask, but why haven't you killed him yet, un?"

"I would have, but he can't be killed" Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean?" Deidara replied, his frustration growing.

He had seen first hand that Hidan couldn't be killed, but he wanted a reasonable explanation. Maybe even find a way to destroy this ability by learning everything about it.

Kakazu turned and looked at Deidara

"He's immortal because his supposed god made him that way."

"God?" Deidara thought out-loud.

Kakuzu nodded.

"Yeah, I thinks his God`s name is Jashin or something like that."

Deidara's eyes lit up. He remembered Hidan talking about someone named Jashin. Now that the pieces of the puzzle where begging to fit together, Deidara was beginning to forget his anger.

"So his God makes him rape people for immortality, un?" The blond asked, blushing at the thought.

Kakuzu looked at Deidara again and rolled his eyes

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Are you insane?! The guy is out to fuck me, un." Deidara whined.

"Well, that's your problem isn't it."

"It isn't like I don't already know that, un." Deidara replied sarcastically.

Of course Kakuzu was going to reply something like that. Deidara mentally scolded himself for expecting something compassionate from the world's most cold hearted bastard. Deciding talking to the money lover would earn him nothing more, the blond went back to his room. He picked up his bag of clay, looking inside only to remember he'd nearly run out of stock.

Going on a trip into the mountains in search of clay seemed relaxing. It would give him a chance to get out of the house and think to himself. He'd also be able to escape the silver hair for a while. That's when he realized he still had no idea what the new Akatsuki name was. They'd been to busy arguing, Deidara hadn't gotten a chance to ask the Jashinist's name. That meant he'd have to talk to him again.

Deidara frowned at the thought of having to talk the new Akatsuki member again. He'd have to face him again sometime, but he'd wanted to give it more time before they saw each other again. But going downstairs meant facing him again, and if the blond ever wanted to leave the house again, he needed to go down there. Plus Deidara's stomach wasn't going to allow him to be hungry forever.

After putting on his shoes, which he kept in his room so no one else would touch them, the blue eyes found himself on his way to the kitchen through gritted teeth. He saw Hidan, bent forward as he browsed through the fridge in search of ingredients for a sandwich. The blood covered blade had been set on the table and the silver hair's wounds had stopped bleeding.

He's not going to find much to eat in there, Deidara thought to himself.

Hidan slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Where the hell is all the food in this fucked up place?!"

"There isn't any, un. If you want something to eat, you have to hide it for yourself or eat out." Deidara replied, praying his luck had changed with Hidan.

The blond went into the cabinet above the stove, pulling out a box of garbage bags. Instead of containing the plastic bags, the box held a bag of Rice Krispies cereal. He pulled a clean bowl out of the cabinet above the sink and went into the fridge in search of milk. The only milk he could find was six days expired skim milk.

Great, he thought to himself. He'd have to go to the store for milk.

Deidara could go to the nearest town after collecting clay, but that would mean having to put off eating until later. It was still early in the morning, so it wasn't that big of a problem, but if he kept putting it off, he would become to tired to try and get the food to eat.

"I'm planning to go to the store, if you'd like to come with and find something to eat, un." Deidara said to Hidan, putting back his bag of Rice Krispies in the garbage bag box.

"Sure! We could have a nice fuck in a spa." Hidan said.

Deidara rubbed his temples in a tired sigh. Of course, what else had he been expecting from Sir-wants-to-fuck-him-a-lot?

"Number one; we are both dudes. Number two; as far as you know, I don't lean that way. Number three; the town doesn't have a spa, un."

Deidara still wasn't sure were his own sexual preference stood, so saying the second comment wasn't a complete lie. It was true Hidan didn't know which way the blond leant.

Hidan looked Deidara up and down.

"Wow! Fuck, your the sexyist man I've ever seen."

"And your one of the gayist men I've ever seen, un."

"Fuck you!!!" Hidan replied.

"Get in line." Deidara answered, a smirk on his lips at seeing he'd gotten to the silver hair.

Hidan snorted

"Well fucker, when are we leaving?"

Deidara thought a moment.

"How about right now? All I need to do is quickly grab something upstairs first and we can leave." The blond said, thinking he should bring what leftover clay he had as protection and that he needed something to store the new clay in.

Deidara began running up the stairs without an answer from the Jashinist, but stopped halfway through when he realized he had one important question left to ask.

"By the way, I never got your name, un."

"It's Hidan asshole." Hidan scoffed.

"Hidan..." Deidara whispered to himself.

The blond ran upstairs, going into his room and finding his clay bag on his bed. Deidara hung the bag on the side of his pants and hurried back down the stairs to find the Jashinist waiting for him at the bottem of the steps. The blue eyes saw the Hidan was wearing his cloak open with no shirt underneath.

"Your planning to wear that, un?" Deidara said, referring to the Akatsuki cloak.

"Yeah shit head, what of it?"

"It's just that we aren't going on mission, so there's no need to were the cloak. Plus, you aren't wearing a shirt underneath." The blond replied.

Deidara was beginning to get used to Hidan's cursing.

Hidan just gave Deidara a blank stare.

The blue eyes gave a sigh, deciding it was better then having the jashinist completely torso nude.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara opened the near-by door, which stood right in front of the upstairs that lead to most of the living corridors and downstairs that lead to the basement where Hidan would now be staying. There had been no more rooms available upstairs, so the Jashinist had been given a room in the basement. The basement was used mainly for holding training weights and weapons. It had one bathroom with a shower and bathtub, but was known to become very cold at night.

The blond stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air for the first time that day.

"We'll be going then, un." He said in a smile.

"Fuck finally!"

Deidara gave a sigh. He wasn't really sure why he had invited Hidan in the first place. Maybe it was because he was a social type of person. He couldn't really think of any other reason.

They walked along the dirt road.

Deidara began studying the Jashinist's features. Hidan had a narrow face that defined him to be a male. His hair was slicked back, and annoyed the blond. Deidara thought it was such a pretty shade of white, like a wolf's, that Hidan should grow it out long. The blue eyes imagined himself brushing and designing it to look more like an S-rank Akatsuki member's should.

Hidan eyes were purple. Something Deidara had a hard time not staring into. They were such a rare and unnatural color, the blond found them to be enchanting to his artistic senses. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the Jashinist noticed the certain someone watching him.

"What the fuck do you want homo!?!"

Deidara face was bright in a blush.

"It takes one to know one!"

Hidan turned to Deidara.

"Actually, I prefer pussy to dick, but if he's sexy, then yeah. I'd fuckin be a homo!!!"

"Then you admit to it?" Deidara asked, his face consumed by his blush.

Hidan grinned.

"For someone as fuckin cute as you, I would be."

The blond felt the inside of his stomach tingle. He began imaging the possibilities, his expression that of a zombie's.

"Not gonna happen, un." Deidara muttered, looking at the ground. He said it more to himself than to Hidan.

Hidan lost his grin.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fuck the cute, red haired bitch."

Deidara stared at the silver hair. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The ideal meant almost certain death for Hidan. The blond smiled, realizing that his luck was changing.

"Un. You should try that. I bet you'd most certainly get something out of it." Deidara replied in grin, thinking of the consequences.

Hidans grin returned.

"You really think she'd let me fuck her?!"

"She? Sasori's a dude-... but that doesn't matter. He's pretty enough for you, right?"

"Oh, so the red head bitch is actually a dude?... Oh well, I'll just have to make him suck my dick then."

Deidara frowned.

He felt somewhat angered at the thought, almost... jealous.

No, he told himself. He couldn't be jealous of Sasori if he didn't even like Hidan.

"If your that horny, why don't you just buy a whore, un?" Deidara asked, feeling as though he'd sunk to the Jashinist level.

Hidan's grin widened.

"Your right. But then Kakuzu probably would be all bitchy, so I'll just have to deal with using Sasori or that Itachi guy. Damn. Just thinking about it makes me horny!! Maybe I will get a whore for today and just sacrifice her to Jashin. After all, when they get fucked on the symbol its sooo much more pleasurable!!!"

Deidara still couldn't believe someone this disrespectful could exist. First Sasori, then Itachi. This guys was as good as dead. But the question remained to what Jashin's religion entailed and what Hidan meant by symbol.

"Jashin is your god, right? He grants you immortality?"

"FUCK yeah!!! Jashin is the greatest!!!

Deidara looked at Hidan with a sure-whatever-you-say look.

"How lame. Immortality, I mean. What's the point of living forever? Life's only beautiful because it's so fleeting and transient."

The blond reached in his side back, biting down one the clay with his palm mouths. They chewed on the clay, preparing and mixing it with his explosive C1. It wouldn't take long, not being as strong an explosive as the others.

"I'll show you true art, un." Deidara smirked.

He molded the ball of clay into a butterfly. It flew from his hands, dancing in the air until it was high enough out of harms way and Deidara made the needed hand sighs. The clay butterfly suddenly exploded into bright, colorful fireworks.

"What do you think?!" Deidara turned to Hidan in a evil grin.

"I think I'll make you give me the blow job with those fuckin hands of yours."

That was it.

Deidara felt himself snap.

"Goddamn it! If I go ahead and do it with you, will you shut the fuck up about fucking every damn thing that moves?!"

The blond couldn't help his behavior. He was no longer thinking with his brain and with all of Hidan's talk of sex, the blond was finding himself horny.

Hidan smiled a full blown smile.

"Maybe... depends on how good it is."

Deidara pursed his lips.

"No. I want a promise that you will not speak another word relating to sex afterward we do it. And if you go back on that promise, I'll make you wish you where dead, un."

"How about I promise for the rest of the fuckin day?"

"I putting more on the line than just a day. How about a month?"

"Hmmm... fine!!!"

"Okay then. I think the town has a hotel... it shouldn't take much longer to get there, un." Deidara muttered, starting to have second thoughts about the whole idea.

"Okay."

They walked in silence. True to the blue eye's words, the town sat in front of them only ten minutes later.

"Are you sure about this?" The blond asked, looking down on the town as through it meant certain death.

"Fuckin hell yeah I am!!!!"

"Fine then, un." Deidara said, walking forward.

The blond already knew where the hotel was, having been caught in the storm and having to take shelter the entire night. Hidan followed him assuming he knew the way.

Deidara paid for the room, took the key, and began making his way down the hall with a worried expression.

They were room 666.

"Let's get this over with." The blue eyes said, entering the room.

Hidan followed Deidara into the room.

The blond sat on the bed, staring up at the titled roof which he was currently finding a good source of distraction.

"So how does this work, un?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the roof.

"Well, how do you fuckin think it goes?!??"

Deidara looked Hidan in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. I don't spend my free time sleeping with men. Do you even know how to or are you all talk?"

"Get on your fucking knees in front of me!!!!"

"Why should I? It seems to me like you want to be on top."

Hidna gritted his teeth in irritation.

"I'm going to get you to suck me off!!! And of course I like to be on top!!!"

Deidara's eye twitched.

"Fine. But you have to go after me, un."

The blond keeled on the floor in front of the Jashinist, who sat on the bed.

"Take your pants off then."

Hidan took off his cloak and pants, throwing them across the room.

Deidara looked Hidan's body over with his eyes, eating every detail. His eyes stopped once they reached the Jashinist's lower sensitive body. He mentally compared the size to his own.

"It's big." the blond said in surprise, blushing deep red at his own words.

Deidara grabbed the Hidan's harding member and placed the tip in his mouth. He sucked on it light before engulfing the rest of Hidan's manly-hood. The blond sucked passionately, finding some animal-like instinct guiding him.

"You like?" he asked, taking the member from his mouth only to ask the question and returning it once more after the words had been spoken.

Hidan was moaning the entire time.

Grabbing Deidara's hair, he shouted, "Ohhhhh fuck yeaahhhhh!!!!!"

The blond continued sucking harder and harder. He felt Hidan becoming tighter. The Jashinist pushed Deidara's head down further, choking him. He was becoming even tighter. The blond sucked even harder, knowing Hidan was soon at his limits.

Hidan was going over the edge at the feel of being inside Deidara`s mouth. He tried to stop himself as white hot cum shot into Deidara`s awaiting mouth.

The blond removed his mouth from Hidan's length. He smiled in satisfaction, swallowing the Jashinist's seed, and licking his lips hungrily.

"Your turn." Deidara said in a evil grin.

The blue eyes removed all his clothing, shivering as the brisk air touch his nude lower sensitive body. He threw his clothes in the same pile as the Silver hair's and sat on the bed awaiting his proper payment.

Hidan had a feeling that he still had a hard on, but that the blond didn't. Hidan got down on his knees and took Deidara's full length in his mouth, licking and sucking every where. He lifted up his hands and started to play with Deidara's balls.

"Damn!!!" The blond screamed, gasping for air.

He pushed Hidan's head down further, moaning as he did.

Hidan, having done this before, didn't even flinch when Deidara shoved him down.

The blond was gasping and panting heavily at the Jashinist's skillful movement. He felt himself becoming tighter. His body was so close to the edge. A warm sensitization traveled down his stomach and into his lower sensitive body as he felt himself tightening to his limits.

"Fuck!" The blond screamed, feeling himself release cum into Hidan's throat.

Hidan swallowed all of Deidara's cum, then licked up the left overs and started to suck to get more of the delicious white liquid.

Once he'd finished, the blond collapsed on the bed. He hugged his pillow close.

"I feel so tired, un." Deidara muttered.

"But I'm not opposed to doing that again sometime. I'm to tired to do anything else right now though. To be honest, I've never done something like that. Your my first."

Hidan jumped into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Deidara looked over the silver hair, whom was snoring loudly. He was annoyed at the fact Hidan seemed to be ignoring every word he said.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself in a sigh.

The blond brushed his hand through Hidan's hair until it completely lay in orderly fashion Deidara saw fit. He felt himself growing tired and soon his heavy eyelids closed as he fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~several hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara awoke with a yarn.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept. The blond sat up and stretched, looking down to see Hidan still fast asleep. The Jashinist snored loudly.

The blond suddenly remember the events taken place before. He blushed at the thought, glad Hidan was still asleep and he didn't have to deal with him just yet.

Deidara felt unclean. Their hotel room had a shower and the blue eyes greatly longed for the chance to clean himself. He found himself already undressed from the earlier event.

Moving from the bed, Deidara saw Hidan's eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" The blond asked in a blush.

"No, you fucking pansy, you didn't." Hidan said sarcastically.

Deidara suddenly grew angry.

"Stop calling me names!" He snapped.

"I've been trying my hardest to get along with you, but all you fucking do is treat me like shit!! Even after I slept with you, nothing changed! What the hell more do you want from me!?"

Hidan looked shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I talk to everyone this way!!??!"

"Then why can't you understand if there was one person in the entire world you should treat with kindness, it should be me!!!?"

Hidan looked at him like he just said he was in love with Kakuzu.

"Why the fuck should I?!!?"

"A heartless fucking asshole like you would never understand!!!!" Deidara snapped back.

The blond grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a vase flower pot, which sat on the bedside table. He hurled it at the silver hair's head, pissed enough to try and kill the jashinist. Luckily, Hidan's scythe was sitting by the door and was far out of reach.

Hidan grabbed the vase before it could hit his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?!?"

Deidara gritted his teeth and tightened his fist into a ball.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

The blond ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The clicking sound of the locking doorknob could be heard from outside the door.

Hidan scoffed and said, "It must be that time of the month.", before falling back asleep.

Deidara, meanwhile, sat in the fetal position on the bathroom floor with his face buried in his hands. He wasn't crying. He refused to cry. The blond hadn't remembered crying since he was young. Like all children do. He'd remembered crying once when being bullied by other children in his village.

They were always judging him. Judging his art. He hated them.

No point in getting upset, right?

The blond stood from his spot on the floor and stared himself down in the mirror.

He started running the water of the shower. It burned him at first when he went to test the tempered and he let out a curse. Deidara kicked the bathtub angerly. It left a hole-like dent.

This time the blond was careful when testing the temperature.

When it was to his liking, he stood underneath the raining shower. It felt warm. Comforting.

Honestly. Why couldn't Hidan treat him kindly? His overall attitude said nothing more then Deidara was an object to him. He'd only used the blond.

Two can play at that, Deidara thought.

He'd find a way to use the Jashinist. He'd find a way to hurt him. He'd find a way to break his heart.

How?

He'd learn more about Hidan. He'd get close to him like a spider, then eject the poison of hurt. He'd also take a nice little souvenir to keep with him, like an arm or a eye.

The hotel was cheep and the hot water soon ran out before its time.

Deidara let out another curse as the cold hit him. He turned the water off, then punched the wall as so it left a fist-size hole.

I have to calm down, Deidara thought to himself. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to pretend he'd forgotten his anger.

The blond towel dried himself and put on his clothes found on the floor next to Hidan's.

It was time.

"Hidan, time to get up." Deidara tried to say in his kindest voice.

He shook the Jashinist gently to wake him.

Hidna grumbled but reluctantly got up.

"Get dressed. We have to go shopping now, un." Deidara said, trying to imitate the way a mother would tell her child to do such a task.

Hidan, still groggy from sleep, put on his clothes.

At least he's behaving himself, Deidara thought to himself.

"I spent almost all my money on the room, so your going to have to buy the food. You brought your wallet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Let's hurry up before the sunsets. I have no idea what time it is, but if we don't make it home before dark, Leader-sama will send a search party. We never reported before going to the store."

"Okay. Is it alright if I take a shower first though?"

"The hot waters gone. I used the last of it, un."

"It's okay. Cold water will wake me up."

"Really? In that case I have something I want to take care of, un. It shouldn't take to long."

Hidan nodded his head, then sat down on the bed.

"See ya later then." Deidara said in shrug.

The blond headed out of the room and outside of the hotel. It came as a relieve to see the sun still midway in the sky. He walked along the worn dirt road of the village, causally glancing around at the people he pasted.

Deidara planned to search for clay in the mountains. He wanted to fly there on the remaining clay, but he'd have to wait until he was outside the town to unleash something of that interest to passing people. He didn't want to draw in any unnecessary commotion with Hidan still waiting for him to return quickly.

It was a temptation to make the Jashinist wait for him, but the trip would take long enough as is.

The blond put his hands in his side bags, licking up the remaining clay with his palm hands. He kept them there. He was wearing a sleeveless fishnet top and the motion of his hand mouth were sure to draw attention.

Once outside the village, Deidara molded and gave life to his clay creation. A bird.

He examined the details of his sculpture, smiling in satisfaction. The blond jumped atop the bird, kneeling as he landed and gripping to neck with one hand to keep balance. The command with given and the bird pounded its wings to gain lift to fly towards the mountain.

The blue eyes already knew were his target lay. The clay was in a river bank, awaiting his return. He'd been to the spot many times before, having it been the closest location to gather his clay near the Akatsuki mansion house.

Deidara was unsure how long it had taken him to gather his fill of clay. When he'd finished, he'd turned his head to the sun to see the sun had barely lowered in the sky.

Better not make Hidan wait any longer.

The blond flew quickly back to the town, exploding the bird sculpture before making his way down the path into the village. He ran all the way back to the hotel, bursting through the door of his hotel room at full speed.

Hidan had just got out of the shower. He was back to his old self now after waking up.

Where the fuck's that blond, he thought to himself.

That's when Deidara came bursting through the door. He barely panted, having built up strength from his years as a ninja. He saw a nude Hidan come from the bathroom. The Jashinist hadn't even bothered to dress himself in a towel.

The blond blushed at the sight.

Hidan looked at Deidara

"What the fuck are you staring at blondie!?!?"

"Just the nude man standing before me, un." Deidara replied sarcastically.

The blond kept in mind his plan of revenge. Treat him kindly, get close, and then stab him in the back.

Hidan scoffed, grabbed his clothes and started putting them on.

"Aww... is show the over?" The blond asked sarcastically in a grin.

Hidan started to blush.

"Wha-what!??!"

"Aww... little Hidan looks so ukish." Deidara said, grinning ear to ear at seeing the silver hair so helpless.

Hidan, still with the blush on his face, screamed, "fuck you!!!!"

The blond only chuckled in reply.

"We should begin shopping, un."

Hidan's blush went down as he finished putting on his cloak, then followed Deidara outside.

"Follow me, un. I know where the store is." The blond said in a smile, grabbing the Jashinist's hand and leading him to the mini-market.

Hidan blushed. No one had willingly held his hand before.

Deidara inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd expected the silver hair to react badly to having his hand held. Like pulling away and cursing. Instead, Hidan let him hold his hand.

The blond had never held someone's hand like this. It was a token of affection and it made the Deidara feel warm inside. Almost as if the gesture had a language all its own that spoke to the blue eyes, telling him everything was going to be alright.

"We're here." Deidara said, pointing to the mini market with his free hand.

Deidara hesitated in letting go of the silver heir's hand. He didn't want this feeling to end.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's hand then rushed forward, a bright blush on his face.

"Where do you fuckers usually get your food?"

"The store sitting in front of us... haven't you been paying attention?"

"Shut up fucker!!!" Hidan said, dragging Deidara into the store.

The blond felt anger again for beginning cursed at. It had been a stupid question and he'd answered it the way one would answer a stupid question. He felt hurt inside his heart as well. Deidara tried to find comfort in his plan of revenge.

"First, let's find what you want to eat. We'll go to the refrigerated produce section for milk last because I don't want to carry around milk with me all day and have it rot, un." The blond said, playing with his hair and not bothering to look at the silver hair when he talked.

Hidan tuned to him and seeing Deidara messing with his hair made him blush as thoughts swarmed through his head.

"Fine..." He mumbled, not looking at Deidara.

The blond looked up to see the Jashinist field vision turned to the side. He curiously wondered why Hidan wasn't bothering to look him in the eyes.

"What were you even planning on getting to eat anyway?" he asked, flipping his hair back over his shoulders and making his own mental list of items he needed.

Hidan mumbled foods under his breath.

"Okay, un. Want to split up and find what we need separately then?"

"Fine!!!" Hidan screamed, running off in a random direction.

"What's his problem?" Deidara whispered to himself.

The blond grabbed a shopping cart at the front doors and began making his way down the aisles. He threw various items into his cart, including instant ramen, canned soup, and a bag of cereal. He wasn't to worried about the cost... Hidan was paying after all. But going over-board and buying everything a man wanted was insane in their ninja world economy.

Their world was small and dangerous, therefore decreasing the amount of trade. Without trade, money only stayed in one place. The economy was poor and the food was expensive.

The blond walked down one of the shopping aisles only to spot Hidan as he turned the corner. The silver hair's arms were full of produce, having not grabbed a cart, and he kept dropping the same bag of dried noodles.

"Hey!" Deidara waved to the silver hair, trying to signal his attention.

He ran to catch up to Hidan, racing his shopping cart down the aisle.

"Put your stuff in my cart... it will make things easier, un."

Hidan turned to Deidara, still thinking about Deidara playing with his hair made him blush again.

"Fine." He dropped his stuff in the cart.

This time the blond caught the Jashinist's blush.

Deidara wasn't sure why Hidan was blushing, but all he knew was the silver hair looked cute as he did. It made the blue eyes own face blush.

As the blond went to reach of something in the cart, the Jashinist and him touched hands like something out of a romance movie.

Hidan started to lean forward.

Deidara imagined him kissing the silver hair. His face bright blush, the awkwardness hitting his stomach. What if Hidan wasn't planning something like that? What would he think if the blond took charge?

Something else bothered him. He'd never kissed someone before. Was he willing to give up his first kiss to Hidan. He'd already given up his virginity.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Deidara asked.

He still felt awkward. What if the Jashinist said no?

"Yes." Hidan whispered huskily.

Deidara leaned forward, meeting lips with the Jashinist.

It was like the rest of the world had disappeared. The moment seemed to last an eternity... but not a bad forever like waiting for the end of the day school bell to ring in your least favorite class, but a forever moment that you don't even notice until after. Your mind shuts down and all you know is pleasure.

Hidan licked Deidara's lips asking for entrance.

The blue eyes opened his mouth in surprise, giving Hidan the opening he desired.

Hidan`s tongue invaded Deidara's mouth, tasting everywhere. He felt some saliva drip on his chin from where their mouths connected.

The blond pulled away, suddenly realizing they were frenching inside a local market.

"Does this mean were together?" Deidara asked, blushing bright red.

"Of course we are!!! Your my bitch!!!"

The blond burst into laughter. He was beginning to get used to the silver hair and his dialogue. Maybe revenge was something he could set aside... at least until Hidan made him angry again.

"What's that make you, like my pimp or something, un?"

"Fuck yes!!! Now let's get the fuck out of here, people keep staring at me."

"Okay. We have to pay for our food first though. Did we get everything we need?"

"I did. What about you?"

"I've got everything, un. I think were ready to check out."

"Whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara watched as all the items were scanned and added to their expenses. He noted the cost of things as they rose whenever an item was scanned and how he was glad Hidan would be paying for everything. The employ, a woman in her late twenties, quickly scanned all the produce with a I-hate-my-job-please-kill-me-and-release-me-from-my-boredom look across her face.

Hidan payed, then left the store quickly, dragging Deidara out with him. He didn't like the way the man behind them was looking at Deidara.

"Are you scared of stores or something?" The blond asked sarcastically, referring to how quickly the Jashinist had jumped at the chance to leave.

"No, I just wanna get home so we can have a nice long fuck." Hidan said, grinning at the blond beside him.

Deidara blushed at the thought.

"Maybe later... but first, I need to eat something. I haven't eaten all day, un." The blue eyes replied. And although to agree with him, his stomach gave a growl of hunger.

Hidan looked around.

"There look! It's a sweet shop. We can get some dangos!"

Deidara's face lit up. He wasn't a big sweet eater, but he wasn't opposed to a sweet snack now and then.

"Sounds good!" The blond said, face bright in a smile.

They walked over to one of the benches, setting down their groceries and waiting for the waitress to take their order.

"How about some green tea? It goes great with dangos, un." Deidara asked Hidan, sitting close beside him.

Hidan nodded his head.

"Sure but-"

"What can I do for you?" The waitress came over the minute she saw the two of them. She had some very dirty ideas about the blond, and thinking about how long the silver haired one could go on with all those muscles...

"Yes Miss. I'd like to order two cups of green tea and... a plate of eight dumplings. That sounds good." Deidara said, not noticing how the waitress's eyes traveled down either of their bodies.

"Umm yeah." The waitress said, writing down what he had just said.

"Would you like anything else?" She purred, pushing her breast up so they almost popped out of her uniform.

Deidara, who was oblivious to being hit on by the female, shrugged and turned to Hidan.

"What about you Hidan-chan, un?"

Hidan turned to the women looked her up and down.

"Damn. You would be fun in bed, but sorry, this guy is my uke." Hidan said, grabbing Deidara and licking his cheek leaving a line of saliva.

The blond blushed wildly, touching his cheek lightly in shock.

The waitress's nose ran in a river of blood. She grabbed a table cloth, trying to hide her nosebleed.

"Wait... she was hitting on us, wasn't she?" Deidara whispered, suddenly connecting the pieces.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Deidara-chan. She was." Hidan said, stretching out the chan part.

"Don't mock me... it wasn't _that_ obvious, un." The blond said, pursing out his lips.

Hidan gave him a blank stare.

"So lady... gonna get us our order or not?!"

"Oh, ummm, yes. Of course." The waitress said, still trying to hide her nosebleed.

The woman walked towards the sweets shop, disappearing inside.

Deidara sighed. Her gestures towards liking them had been obvious and he knew it. But he hated to admit he was horrible at reading those kinds of signs. He was always so oblivious when it came to being hit on or anything relationship based. Luckily, Hidan happened to be very forward about those kind of things.

"It's a nice day..." The blond said, trying to lighten the mood.

Truth be told, it was a nice day. The birds were singing and the sun was about an hour past mid-way in the sky. The wind blew slightly, causing the tops of the tree to dance and cooling the customers of the sweets shop.

Hidan turned to him. He blushed and almost had a nosebleed at the look on Deidara's face along with his hair blowing in the breeze.

The blond brushed his hand through his hair in an cute-ish sort-of-way. He smiled, watching as two birds flew, danced, and dashed after each other in child-like love.

Hidan was starting to feel tightness down stairs as he watched Deidara.

"Your order." The waitress said from behind them.

They turned to see her holding a plate of dangos in one hand and the two cups of tea on a plate in the other.

"Thank you." The blond replied.

The woman set the order on the table, bowing and walked back into the sweets shop.

Deidara picked up a dango stick, licking the moist warm sweet balls uke-ishly.

Hidan's face became as red as a tomato watching Deidara eat like that. It was very arousing.

"Is something wrong?" The blond asked, watching the Jashinist drown in a pool of his own nosebleed.

Deidara gave another passionate lick to the dango.

"Damn it!!! Stop that! If your going to do that to something, do it too my dick!!!"

The blond jumped in surprise. He looked at the sliver hair, now seeing the bulge in his pants. It caused Deidara to blush widely, feeling his own pants tighten.

"But we're in public, un." The blond whined.

"Then stop doing that!!!!!!!!!"

"...You mean this?" Deidara whispered in the Jashinist's ear, licking the dango seductively.

Hidan's blush deepen and his throbbing member felt like it would burst.

"Stop it or I'll drag you to the back of the building and make you suck me off!!!!"

People on the other side of the street stared the two, mouths agape.

"And who's to say that isn't what I want?..." Deidara replied, leaning over to kiss Hidan's mouth. He didn't care about the people across the street or anyone else in the world. All he wanted was sex, and he wanted it now.

Hidan quickly thrust his tongue into his hot mouth, tasting everywhere. His hands went down to grope Deidara's cock.

The blond let out a yelp, bucking backward and disconnecting from the kiss.

"Please... not here." Deidara moaned, pressing his forehead against the sliver hair's shoulder and his lower sensitive body pressed against the Jashinist's stomach. His legs wrapped around Hidan's back and he hugged his arms tightly around the Jashinist's chest.

Hidan turned to the dangos and smirked, putting them into his pocket.

"Finish your tea, then the fun will begin." Hidan whispered huskily next to Deidara's ear, licking the shell. He grabbed his tea and poured it down his throat.

The blond pouted, pursing out his lips. He gulped down his own drink, sticking his index finger in the cup afterward and taking the leftovers into his mouth as he sucked the digits.

Hidan growled, threw Deidara over his shoulder and carried him to an alleyway.

"An alleyway... hell, at this point I don't care, un." The blond said, observing his surrounding from the Jashinist's back.

"Set me down on those boxes over there. That looks like a good spot." Deidara added, trying to point to the wooden crate boxes stacked beside the wall of dead-end alleyway.

Hidan set Deidara on top of the wooden crates, throwing off his own cloak. He pulled Deidara into a heated kiss.

The blond melted in the kiss. Their mouths connected, he allowed the Jashinist to explore the wet carven while his fingers explored every muscle and being of Hidan's torso. His fingers guided teasing down Hidan's frame, sliding up and down mockingly, and kissing everywhere with his palm mouths.

Hidan moaned into Deidara's mouth, then removed Deidaras shirt and started kissing his neck.

The blond quivered in excitement. His palm mouth slide down the Jashinist's torso until they reached the pants hem and his hands sliding underneath. His palm mouths licked, played, and teased Hidan's harding member. Without warning, the left palm hand gave a nibble to the masochist's length.

Hidan gave a loud moan as he hardened even more. He moved his head down and started to suck, lick, and nip Deidara's nipples, giving the same attention to both.

The blond gasped, panting heavily. His hand mouths, still inside the Jashinist's pants, went insane of their own accord at all the excitement. They completely disobeyed his commands as if they had a mind of their own. The right palm mouth completely engulfed Hidan member, while the left licked the untouched areas below.

"Do soooomethiiiing!" Deidara panted, eyes shut tight.

"I need to come now!"

Hidan was panting hard from the pleasure Deidara's hands were giving him.

"I'll let you come if you promise to do as your told afterwards..." Hidan said, trying to hold in his panting while smirking.

"Anything! I'll do anything... please... hurry." The blue eyes moaned. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He knew he'd reached his limits, his whole member throbbing in unrequited satisfaction.

Hidan grinned and tore off Deidara's pants and underwear, freeing his erect cock. Hidan took the full length in his mouth and began sucking as a baby sucks a bosom for milk.

Deidara took enough control over his hands to release the silver hair from his pants. He slid the pants halfway down, the palm mouths instantly returning to their sucking position of Hidan's member.

Hidan stood, bent over and sucking the blond off. Deidara sat, half-way bent forward as so his arms could reach underneath the Jashinist's stomach and suck passionately with every fiber of their being of Hidan's cock.

Hidan moaned, his mouth still on Deidara's cock sending the vibrations op his spine. Hidan took a dango out from this pants and placed it in front of Deidara's face. He pulled his mouth off.

"Suck." He demanded, putting his mouth back on Deidara's cock.

The blond, unsure of why he'd been commanded such a thing, stared at the dango with mouth open in a small o. He decided to trust his lover, taking the moist ball into his mouth and sucking lightly. He was sure not to bite down.

Deidara never wanted the moment to end. The sweet taste in his mouth, the pleasure he received from the silver hair, and the pleasure he knew he gave the silver hair. He sucked even harder one the dango ball, savoring the sweet taste.

Hidan enjoyed seeing his lover like this. He almost came, but he wanted to save that for when he was inside his lover. So he forced down the pleasure he was feeling and concentrated on making his lover have more pleasure. The sooner he got rid of the pain, the sooner they got to the good stuff.

"Damn, I feel like I'm gonna come!" Deidara said, after swallowing the dango ball. He felt himself near his limit.

Hidan sucked harder hearing this. He shoved the whole thing, balls and all, in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Deidara's cock and started pulling.

The blond gasp and moan, bucking backward. His mouth hands let go of their target as he did so, allowing him to grab the top of Hidan's head and pulling his hair. Deidara felt himself tighten to the max. His body like a spring, being tightened and tightened until the point it could no longer hold.

"Hidan!!!" The blond screamed. The spring not long able to hold. The hot seed shot out of him into the silver hair's throat.

Hidan gulped it down as if it was refreshing ice tea. Then he turned to Deidara.

"Get on your knees."

It was a demand.

The blond knew better then to disobey the silver hair. He kneeled on the ground in front of Hidan, his backwards facing him. He had a general idea of where this was going. It seen a small shiver down his spine.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's length, running his hand up and down it to bring it back to hardness. He then took Deidara's ass and started licking it like a child licking their 1st lollipop.

The blond cried out in pleasure, being hard once again in no time. He had a difficult time containing himself from screaming from pure delight as the silver hair invaded him from behind with his tongue.

Hidan shoved his tongue into Deidara's hole, whirling it around.

The scream that the blond had tried to contain escaped. He tightened his fist and bit his lips, unable to get used to the strange and wonderful feeling from behind.

Hidan gave Deidara two of his fingers. 'Suck' was the unsaid command.

The blond stuck the fingers in his mouth, sucking on the digits. He played with them with his tongue, evenly coating the digits.

Hidan took his fingers out with a loud pop. He shoved the fingers into Deidara's ass. He pulled something out of his pocket, putting it into Deidara's slinte on his cock.

The blond screamed out. He bit his lip, drawing blood, unable to take the pleasure.

Hidan put a ring around each of Deidara's balls. Then started to jack Deidara off at the same time, scissoring his fingers inside Deidara's ass.

The poor blond felt himself tense and hot. He cried out, knowing he was being pumped only to not be able to release because of the damned toys.

"Stop teasing me... just take me already!"

Hearing this, Hidan smirked. He forcedly shoved his hardened cock in to Deidara, waiting for him to adjust.

The blond screamed. His voice echoing of the walls of the alleyway.

"Move!" Deidara screamed, his body burning up.

At the command, Hidan started thrusting. At first slow and even, but grandly got faster, and harder, and more exhilarated.

"Damn! Please take off the rings!!"

Hidan smirked.

"Say your my whore!!!"

"I-" Deidara gasped as he was thrusted into again.

"Yes!!! I'm your whore!" The blond cried.

"Say your my bitch my special, filthy, dirty slut. That you want my precious cum inside you and beg me to cover you in it!!!"

"Please!... Please just take them off!!!"

"SAY IT!!!!" Hidan said, forcefully grabbing Deidara's hair and yanking his head up.

"Say it my pet" He whispered in his ear.

"I want your cum inside me! I want you to cover me in it! Please... just take them off!!!!"

Hidan grabbed Deidara's erection and threw off the rings, hearing them clang somewhere else in the alleyway. Hidan pulled out another dango from this pants and ripped a piece of his pants leg. He put the dango in Deidaras mouth, then tied the ripped cloth around it.

"If you last longer than me, I'll let you be on top next time." Hidan said, nipping Deidara's neck and leaving a hickey. He then turned on the small vibrator inside of Deidara's cock.

The blond wanted to scream for the life of him that it was unfair, but he had a certain dango ball in his mouth and a certain cloth tied around his mouth. Now, all he had to focus on was not coming. It was an easier task said then done.

He moaned, being thrusted in from behind and being pleasured from in front.

Hidan thursted even harder. He flipped their position, him laying on his back and Deidara sitting on him. His cock was even farther in in this new position.

"Ride me" Hidan commanded.

The blond complaints were muffled by the dango. He settled for lightly smacking the Jashinist across the face and giving him a glare. But otherwise, he did what he was told.

Deidara pushed himself up and down again. He bounced in rhythm, soon picking back up to the speed and force Hidan had given when he was from behind. All the while he knew he was extremely close to his limits.

He had to fight back against it. He knew it couldn't be much longer until the silver hair reached his peak.

Hidan tried hard, but in this new position, he immediately came in Deidara's tight ass. Milking his cock for all his worth.

The blond felt himself no longer able to hold. Several more thrusts after Hidan had come, Deidara allowed himself to release, knowing he had won.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~several hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara awoke with a yarn.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept. The blond sat up and stretched, looking down to see Hidan still fast asleep. The Jashinist snored loudly.

The blond suddenly remember the events taken place before. He blushed at the thought, glad Hidan was still asleep and he didn't have to deal with him just yet.

Deidara felt unclean. Their hotel room had a shower and the blue eyes greatly longed for the chance to clean himself. He found himself already undressed from the earlier event.

Moving from the bed, Deidara saw Hidan's eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" The blond asked in a blush.

"No, you fucking pansy, you didn't." Hidan said sarcastically.

Deidara suddenly grew angry.

"Stop calling me names!" He snapped.

"I've been trying my hardest to get along with you, but all you fucking do is treat me like shit!! Even after I slept with you, nothing changed! What the hell more do you want from me!?"

Hidan looked shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I talk to everyone this way!!??!"

"Then why can't you understand if there was one person in the entire world you should treat with kindness, it should be me!!!?"

Hidan looked at him like he just said he was in love with Kakuzu.

"Why the fuck should I?!!?"

"A heartless fucking asshole like you would never understand!!!!" Deidara snapped back.

The blond grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a vase flower pot, which sat on the bedside table. He hurled it at the silver hair's head, pissed enough to try and kill the jashinist. Luckily, Hidan's scythe was sitting by the door and was far out of reach.

Hidan grabbed the vase before it could hit his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?!?"

Deidara gritted his teeth and tightened his fist into a ball.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

The blond ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The clicking sound of the locking doorknob could be heard from outside the door.

Hidan scoffed and said, "It must be that time of the month.", before falling back asleep.

Deidara, meanwhile, sat in the fetal position on the bathroom floor with his face buried in his hands. He wasn't crying. He refused to cry. The blond hadn't remembered crying since he was young. Like all children do. He'd remembered crying once when being bullied by other children in his village.

They were always judging him. Judging his art. He hated them.

No point in getting upset, right?

The blond stood from his spot on the floor and stared himself down in the mirror.

He started running the water of the shower. It burned him at first when he went to test the tempered and he let out a curse. Deidara kicked the bathtub angerly. It left a hole-like dent.

This time the blond was careful when testing the temperature.

When it was to his liking, he stood underneath the raining shower. It felt warm. Comforting.

Honestly. Why couldn't Hidan treat him kindly? His overall attitude said nothing more then Deidara was an object to him. He'd only used the blond.

Two can play at that, Deidara thought.

He'd find a way to use the Jashinist. He'd find a way to hurt him. He'd find a way to break his heart.

How?

He'd learn more about Hidan. He'd get close to him like a spider, then eject the poison of hurt. He'd also take a nice little souvenir to keep with him, like an arm or a eye.

The hotel was cheep and the hot water soon ran out before its time.

Deidara let out another curse as the cold hit him. He turned the water off, then punched the wall as so it left a fist-size hole.

I have to calm down, Deidara thought to himself. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to pretend he'd forgotten his anger.

The blond towel dried himself and put on his clothes found on the floor next to Hidan's.

It was time.

"Hidan, time to get up." Deidara tried to say in his kindest voice.

He shook the Jashinist gently to wake him.

Hidna grumbled but reluctantly got up.

"Get dressed. We have to go shopping now, un." Deidara said, trying to imitate the way a mother would tell her child to do such a task.

Hidan, still groggy from sleep, put on his clothes.

At least he's behaving himself, Deidara thought to himself.

"I spent almost all my money on the room, so your going to have to buy the food. You brought your wallet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Let's hurry up before the sunsets. I have no idea what time it is, but if we don't make it home before dark, Leader-sama will send a search party. We never reported before going to the store."

"Okay. Is it alright if I take a shower first though?"

"The hot waters gone. I used the last of it, un."

"It's okay. Cold water will wake me up."

"Really? In that case I have something I want to take care of, un. It shouldn't take to long."

Hidan nodded his head, then sat down on the bed.

"See ya later then." Deidara said in shrug.

The blond headed out of the room and outside of the hotel. It came as a relieve to see the sun still midway in the sky. He walked along the worn dirt road of the village, causally glancing around at the people he pasted.

Deidara planned to search for clay in the mountains. He wanted to fly there on the remaining clay, but he'd have to wait until he was outside the town to unleash something of that interest to passing people. He didn't want to draw in any unnecessary commotion with Hidan still waiting for him to return quickly.

It was a temptation to make the Jashinist wait for him, but the trip would take long enough as is.

The blond put his hands in his side bags, licking up the remaining clay with his palm hands. He kept them there. He was wearing a sleeveless fishnet top and the motion of his hand mouth were sure to draw attention.

Once outside the village, Deidara molded and gave life to his clay creation. A bird.

He examined the details of his sculpture, smiling in satisfaction. The blond jumped atop the bird, kneeling as he landed and gripping to neck with one hand to keep balance. The command with given and the bird pounded its wings to gain lift to fly towards the mountain.

The blue eyes already knew were his target lay. The clay was in a river bank, awaiting his return. He'd been to the spot many times before, having it been the closest location to gather his clay near the Akatsuki mansion house.

Deidara was unsure how long it had taken him to gather his fill of clay. When he'd finished, he'd turned his head to the sun to see the sun had barely lowered in the sky.

Better not make Hidan wait any longer.

The blond flew quickly back to the town, exploding the bird sculpture before making his way down the path into the village. He ran all the way back to the hotel, bursting through the door of his hotel room at full speed.

Hidan had just got out of the shower. He was back to his old self now after waking up.

Where the fuck's that blond, he thought to himself.

That's when Deidara came bursting through the door. He barely panted, having built up strength from his years as a ninja. He saw a nude Hidan come from the bathroom. The Jashinist hadn't even bothered to dress himself in a towel.

The blond blushed at the sight.

Hidan looked at Deidara

"What the fuck are you staring at blondie!?!?"

"Just the nude man standing before me, un." Deidara replied sarcastically.

The blond kept in mind his plan of revenge. Treat him kindly, get close, and then stab him in the back.

Hidan scoffed, grabbed his clothes and started putting them on.

"Aww... is show the over?" The blond asked sarcastically in a grin.

Hidan started to blush.

"Wha-what!??!"

"Aww... little Hidan looks so ukish." Deidara said, grinning ear to ear at seeing the silver hair so helpless.

Hidan, still with the blush on his face, screamed, "fuck you!!!!"

The blond only chuckled in reply.

"We should begin shopping, un."

Hidan's blush went down as he finished putting on his cloak, then followed Deidara outside.

"Follow me, un. I know where the store is." The blond said in a smile, grabbing the Jashinist's hand and leading him to the mini-market.

Hidan blushed. No one had willingly held his hand before.

Deidara inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd expected the silver hair to react badly to having his hand held. Like pulling away and cursing. Instead, Hidan let him hold his hand.

The blond had never held someone's hand like this. It was a token of affection and it made the Deidara feel warm inside. Almost as if the gesture had a language all its own that spoke to the blue eyes, telling him everything was going to be alright.

"We're here." Deidara said, pointing to the mini market with his free hand.

Deidara hesitated in letting go of the silver heir's hand. He didn't want this feeling to end.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's hand then rushed forward, a bright blush on his face.

"Where do you fuckers usually get your food?"

"The store sitting in front of us... haven't you been paying attention?"

"Shut up fucker!!!" Hidan said, dragging Deidara into the store.

The blond felt anger again for beginning cursed at. It had been a stupid question and he'd answered it the way one would answer a stupid question. He felt hurt inside his heart as well. Deidara tried to find comfort in his plan of revenge.

"First, let's find what you want to eat. We'll go to the refrigerated produce section for milk last because I don't want to carry around milk with me all day and have it rot, un." The blond said, playing with his hair and not bothering to look at the silver hair when he talked.

Hidan tuned to him and seeing Deidara messing with his hair made him blush as thoughts swarmed through his head.

"Fine..." He mumbled, not looking at Deidara.

The blond looked up to see the Jashinist field vision turned to the side. He curiously wondered why Hidan wasn't bothering to look him in the eyes.

"What were you even planning on getting to eat anyway?" he asked, flipping his hair back over his shoulders and making his own mental list of items he needed.

Hidan mumbled foods under his breath.

"Okay, un. Want to split up and find what we need separately then?"

"Fine!!!" Hidan screamed, running off in a random direction.

"What's his problem?" Deidara whispered to himself.

The blond grabbed a shopping cart at the front doors and began making his way down the aisles. He threw various items into his cart, including instant ramen, canned soup, and a bag of cereal. He wasn't to worried about the cost... Hidan was paying after all. But going over-board and buying everything a man wanted was insane in their ninja world economy.

Their world was small and dangerous, therefore decreasing the amount of trade. Without trade, money only stayed in one place. The economy was poor and the food was expensive.

The blond walked down one of the shopping aisles only to spot Hidan as he turned the corner. The silver hair's arms were full of produce, having not grabbed a cart, and he kept dropping the same bag of dried noodles.

"Hey!" Deidara waved to the silver hair, trying to signal his attention.

He ran to catch up to Hidan, racing his shopping cart down the aisle.

"Put your stuff in my cart... it will make things easier, un."

Hidan turned to Deidara, still thinking about Deidara playing with his hair made him blush again.

"Fine." He dropped his stuff in the cart.

This time the blond caught the Jashinist's blush.

Deidara wasn't sure why Hidan was blushing, but all he knew was the silver hair looked cute as he did. It made the blue eyes own face blush.

As the blond went to reach of something in the cart, the Jashinist and him touched hands like something out of a romance movie.

Hidan started to lean forward.

Deidara imagined him kissing the silver hair. His face bright blush, the awkwardness hitting his stomach. What if Hidan wasn't planning something like that? What would he think if the blond took charge?

Something else bothered him. He'd never kissed someone before. Was he willing to give up his first kiss to Hidan. He'd already given up his virginity.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Deidara asked.

He still felt awkward. What if the Jashinist said no?

"Yes." Hidan whispered huskily.

Deidara leaned forward, meeting lips with the Jashinist.

It was like the rest of the world had disappeared. The moment seemed to last an eternity... but not a bad forever like waiting for the end of the day school bell to ring in your least favorite class, but a forever moment that you don't even notice until after. Your mind shuts down and all you know is pleasure.

Hidan licked Deidara's lips asking for entrance.

The blue eyes opened his mouth in surprise, giving Hidan the opening he desired.

Hidan`s tongue invaded Deidara's mouth, tasting everywhere. He felt some saliva drip on his chin from where their mouths connected.

The blond pulled away, suddenly realizing they were frenching inside a local market.

"Does this mean were together?" Deidara asked, blushing bright red.

"Of course we are!!! Your my bitch!!!"

The blond burst into laughter. He was beginning to get used to the silver hair and his dialogue. Maybe revenge was something he could set aside... at least until Hidan made him angry again.

"What's that make you, like my pimp or something, un?"

"Fuck yes!!! Now let's get the fuck out of here, people keep staring at me."

"Okay. We have to pay for our food first though. Did we get everything we need?"

"I did. What about you?"

"I've got everything, un. I think were ready to check out."

"Whatever"


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara fell into deep slumber.

He dreamed that him was walking in a garden filled with fruit and animals. There were grapes, oranges, apples, bananas, many other fruits of tropical kind, and lots of different colorful flowers.

There were also butterflies and birds that danced around him.

The blond was happy and everything was peaceful.

Suddenly, Hidan appeared and the garden changed. It was now only a never-ending field of flowers, pretty, but with no end. The animals changed too. There were now only bees who the blond worried might sting him.

Suddenly, Deidara saw the Jashinist wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Why are you naked?" The blond asked, blushing.

Hidan watched Deidara sleep. He took off his clothes and feel asleep beside the sleeping blond.

Now the dream had changed. Deidara was running. He knew he was running from something dangerous, but he couldn't remember what. The blond ran over a a never ending amount of water. He was running on top of the surface with nothing but dark skies above.

Suddenly, Deidara knew what he was running from.

Tobi stood before him.

"Hi Sempai!" The masked nin said happily.

"Happy cause I'm here. Happy cause I'm here." Tobi sang.

Deidara found himself sinking into the water, unable to escape.

"Help!" The blond screamed, reaching for the masked nin's cloak.

"Happy cause I'm alive. Happy cause I'm alive." Tobi sang.

"Tobi, help me!" Deidara called, his body neck-deep in the water.

"To bad I'm alive, and your not. Your not. Your not." Tobi sang, waving goodbye to the blond.

"Someone... help..." Deidara whispered with his last bits of breath before he was completely engulfed by the water.

Hidan grabbed onto Deidara because of the nightmare he had just had of Deidara dying while he was being held back so he could not help his lover who was drowning in a river of blood.

"Hidan." The blond whispered in reality.

In Deidara's dream, he'd been saved by the silver hair and everything had become peaceful again. He walked along side the Jashinst, only to realize he wasn't wearing any clothes. The blond ran off in some random direction looking for clothes.

Hidan was dreaming about bashing in the head of the evil dragon Tobi and saving the beautiful princess Deidara.

Deidara awoke from his own dream when he felt the silver hair kicking around and yelling curse words as he slayed the evil Tobi dragon.

The blond watched Hidan thrash around for several minutes before calming into a peaceful sleep. Deidara rested his head on his pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hidan fell off the bed sometime during the night, getting up, he crawled back into bed and started cuddling with Deidara.

The blond, half asleep, returned the cuddle and hugged close to the silver hair most of the night through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was awoke some time in the early morning by the sunlight through his window. It was Sasori's plan to wake him early, but now the blond realized the possibility that the puppet master had seen a certain naked silver hair hugging him. How would Sasori react to knowing him gay? How would anyone else in the Akatsuki react to knowing?

Deidara knew the red head wasn't the type of person to speak of other people's personal lives in gossip.

But he didn't know how Sasori would treat him now knowing that knowledge. The blond imagined his partner giving a shrug and the same emotionless expression as he replied,

"Whatever you do in your spare time is your business."

But Deidara would need to confront him and ask if the red head had seen. Maybe he could even get older, wise man consoling on his problems from Sasori.

But for now, all the blond wanted was a bath.

He imagined Hidan and himself bathing together. The images caused him to blush deeply, but overall he liked the idea. Even if nothing happened, they could at least relax together.

Deidara tapped the Jashinst lightly, not completely sure of his plan. He knew Hidan might be angry at waking up this early.

"Hidan... wake up. I want to take a bath together, un." The blond said, smiling at how foolish his words sounded out loud.

Hidan groggily got up. His head snapped up when he heard the words 'bath together'.

"What!??!"

Deidara brushed his hand through his hair and sighed contently.

"Yes. I think it'd be nice to try, un."

Hidan grabbed Deidara and ran to the bathroom.

It wasn't a far run because the bathroom was connected to the blond's room. Hidan was already naked and the blond was reluctant to undress. Deidara waited until after he had set up the water temperature to through all of his clothing to the ground.

The blond sat in the water first, trying not to take up to much room so the silver hair had space to sit. He sat next to the running water faucet and prayed Hidan wouldn't ask for his spot next to the hot water.

Hidan got on the other side of Deidara looking over his naked form.

The blond blushed and turned his body facing towards faucet so the silver hair couldn't see his front naked body.

"Is the water to cold for you?" Deidara asked, testing the running water of the faucet with his hand and finding it hot warm.

Hidan was too busy staring at Deidara's ass to answer his question.

"Well?" The blond asked, turning around to see where the Jashinist's eyes lay.

"My face is up here." Deidara said in pursed lips and pointing to his face, turning around his entire body to face Hidan.

Hidan snapped his face up and turned as red as a tomato.

"What was the question?" Hidan asked with the blush on his face while looking dopey.

Deidara gave a sigh and brushed the hair out of his eye so both eyes were visible. He blinked twice. The world looked so clear through his trained eye. The blond had left his mechanical eye patch on his side table the night before.

"Never mind about that. Now I want to wash your hair, un." Deidara said, looking for his bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

Hidan saw the shampoo behind Deidara, and instead of telling him, he simply reached behind Deidara gently sliding his hand across deidara cheek in the process of reaching for the bottle.

"Here" He said, handing it to Deidara.

The blond blushed widely and his blush increased at the knowledge he was blushing. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the silver hair's hand.

"Turn around." The blue eyes said, whirling around his finger in a circular motion in mid air.

Hidan turned his back to Deidara.

The blond took a hand full of the shampoo and rubbed it into the Jashinist's hair. He found it an oddly difficult job because Hidan's hair was so greasy. Still, he scrubbed and rinsed; added shampoo, scrubbed, and rinsed repeatedly.

Finally Deidara found the hair to his liking. He grabbed the conditioner after setting down the shampoo and because running his hands through the silver hair with conditioner.

Hidan purred as Deidara was running his hands though his hair.

The blond blushed at the sound, but smiled. He continued to rub his hands through Hidan's hair until he'd completely coated all the silver strands. Deidare then brush a hairbrush through the hair and rinsed away all the conditioner.

"Your turn to wash my hair." The blond said.

Hidan turned to face Deidara. He pulled the hair band, trying to get it out.

"OUCH!!!" The blond cried. He instinctively moved to push Hidan's hands away.

"Let me do it." Deidara added afterwards, hoping he hadn't hurt the silver hair's feelings.

Hidan watched as Deidara pulled the tie out.

'He's so ....beautiful.' Hidan thought.

The blond shook his hair with his hands so it would fall in place. He set down the hair tie on the side of the bath-tub and turned around so he faced the water faucet.

"Please be gentle." The blond whispered.

Hidan marveled at Deidara's beautiful hair, running his fingers through it and putting shampoo in it.

The blond flinched as the Jashinist's hands touched the back of his neck. He forced himself to relax and enjoy the wonderful feeling he got from the physical contact to his hair. It sent tingly warmies into his stomach and his chest dancing with butterflies.

Hidan continued to rub and scrub Deidara's hair, trying to be careful.

The blue eyes smiled happily to himself, not wanting this moment to end. He never imagined how much joy he could get out of someone taking care of his hair. He'd had Sasori help him once before by brushing it, but the red head grew to impatient and rough after how long it had taken to comb through the thick length of blond hair.

Hidan couldn't help himself. Deidara's hair was so beautiful and shiny, he started to... play with it.

The blond felt himself tense. He knew Hidan wasn't washing it anymore, he was playing with it. All this physical attention was driving him insane. But he couldn't let Hidan know he was being turned on by something simple like having his hair played with.

Deidara pulled away. He wouldn't allow the silver hair to see him weak like this.

"I'll get the rest myself, un." The blond said, facing his front body any direction other then Hidan and not looking him in the eyes.

Hidan glared.

"Why?! What the fuck is wrong!!?!?"

The blond remained silent in fear his voice might give away the truth. He felt terribly guilty.

Hidan grabbed Deidara, intent on finding out what was wrong.

The blond was forced to face Hidan. He was positive the silver hair now saw the 'problem'.

"I'm horny." Deidara said, looking away in a grumpy face and blush.

Hidan blushed. Then he remembered his words from before, 'You win and next time I'll let you be on top'

'Oh fuck' Hidan thought. Sighing, he looked at deidara and asked, "What the fuck should I do?"

Deidara looked at the silver hair in surprise at not being immediately topped upon. He suddenly knew in a smile it was his turn to be seme.

"I wanna screw. But you know I'm on top this time, un. Let's do it in the bath, only we can make it a shower. I don't want soap all over me." The blond said, draining the bath water and changing the settings to shower.

Hidan sat their wondering if they where going to be kinky or if Deidara would just take him as is.

The blond kneeled beside the Jashinst. The shower water rained down upon them.

"I'll try my best to be seme, un." Deidara said, leaning over to kiss the Hidan. He bite down on the Jashinist bottom lip, asking for entry.

Hidan opened his mouth to allow Deidara access.

Their tongues fought for dominance, the blond knowing he was winning. He gave special care not to forget their hot kiss as he focused Hidan to lay back against the bathtub. Deidara mounted the Jashinist's stomach, making sure to not completely disconnect the kiss.

Hidan grabbed Deidaera's hips. He wanted to grind into Deidara's ass, but they had made a deal.

The blond discounted the kiss. He brought his mouth down on Hidan's throat. He kissed, nibbled, and nipped at the sensitive flesh. His palm hands moved down Hidan's chest, licking, sucking, and teasing the nipples.

Hidan moaned from all the pleasure he was getting.

The sounds were like music to Deidara's ears. His palm mouths kisses traveled down Hidan's body, tasting everywhere. He forced the Jashinist into violent kiss open mouth. His palm mouths working their magic all the while.

Hidan moaned in the kiss. All need of being on top forgotten.

That's right, Deidara thought. He craved those sounds. They feed into his being and sexual desire to torture Hidan. The blonds actions were fueled the sounds declaring pleasure from the Jashinist. The blond worked even harder, his palm hands traveling down to Hidan's length. He grabbed hold of the member, only giving it teasing kisses and licks.

Hidan melted under Deidara, completely lost in pleasure.

"please...."

That's what the blond had wanted to hear. He want Hidan to see hopeless, begging for the pleasure.

"I can't hear you. Say it louder." Deidara said, teasing Hidan's length with only a stroke of his finger. The blond brought his lips to Hidan's ears, whispering, "I want you to beg for it."

Hidan's harden cock twitched. He looked at Deidara.

"No...."

Hidan didn't want to beg but the pain from his cock was driving him towards it. He reached for his cock blindly and he took hold of it...

Deidara knew what Hidan was trying to do. The blond grabbed the Jashinist hands, restraining him.

"I don't think so, un." The blond said, grabbing the silver hair with one hand and turning off the shower with the other. Deidara threw Hidan over his shoulder, carried him to the bed, and threw him roughly down. The blond wasted no time in bounding Hidan's hands behind his back with a rope found in the side table.

Hidan stared at Deidara. He was close to release but Deidara would not grant him it. He wanted to whine, but real men don't whine.

"You won't submit me then?" The blond asked, sighing and giving an evil smirk.

"Then I'll make you, un."

Deidara sat in Hidan's lap. He grabbed hold of his own erection and rubbed it against the Jashinist's own length. He grinded into Hidan's lap, rubbing the sensitive areas together pleasurably. Just enough to torture Hidan and himself, but not allow release.

Hidan gasped and gave a loud moan.

The blond panted heavily, knowing he couldn't take much more himself. He pleaded Hidan would give in soon. His whole body was on fire and his member throbbed with the torture.

"Give up yet?" Deidara panted and let a moan escape his throat.

Instead, Hidan grinned. He knew he wasn't supposed to be seme but he surly didn't want to lose, so he leaned over and took Deidara full member in his mouth. Licking and sucking. Praying that the blond would fuck him without him having to beg.

"Damnit!" The blond screamed.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. He was suppose to be seme. But all that damned pleasure Hidan gave him was driving to the point of not caring.

Deidara moaned, his whole body begging him not to stop. His pride however, tried to yell over the voice of his body and tell him he knew what he was doing was wrong.

Hell. He didn't care anymore.

The blond forced Hidan's head down further. Deidara sat on his knees, the Jashinst bent over sucking.

"Further!!!" Deidara screamed and panted, feeling so close to his peak.

Hidan let go of Deidara's cock and instead started sucking his balls, giving Deidara pleasure but not release.

"You!" The blond growled over his quickened deep breaths.

Hidan softly bit into Deidara's nut sack. He then flipped himself over on his back but his face right under Deidara and started to suck his nut sack, softly chewing on it and kissing it once and awhile.

The blond twitched, giving sounds he'd earlier desired to hear from Hidan. His whole body hot and tense, every moment of teasing made need to explode all the more painful.

"What- Agh!!! Do... you... want... from... me?"

Hidan took his mouth off.

"Be more assertive when you be seme you damn pussy. " He said panting slightly. He tired to get up but found it was hard with the use of his hands gone thanks to the ropes.

"Let's see how damn assertive you are when your being sucked off but can't orgasm!" Deidara snapped.

The blond moved away from Hidan in anger, positioning himself so he held firm grasp of Hidan's balls in his mouth and began sucking in a similar teasing pattern the silver hair had.

Hidan gasped and fell back down. Moaning, he buckered his hips trying to make Deidara go north.

"What about now!! Still planning on talking back!?" Deidara said, taking away his mouth to talk and adding it again immediately after; thrilled by every bit of Hidan's reactions. He nibbled lightly on the balls.

Hidan grabbed a hold of Deidara's hair, tugging him into a kiss.

The blond returned the kiss, feeling himself suffocating for air.

"We need to finish this." Deidara panted as he pulled out of the kiss, knowing himself at his limit.

Hidan nodded his head, panting loudly.

Deidara positioned himself behind Hidan, not entering just yet. He allowed his mouth hands to lick the his bottom, sticking one of the tongues inside Hidan while the other licked and kissed nearly every part of the Jashinist.

Hidan forced down the moan that threated to burst from his throat.

The blond removed the palm mouth from Hidan's behind. He positioned himself completely in front of the Jashinist's hole, thrusting in without warning.

Hidan bucked and gave a load moan that someone outside the door could have heard. ...So much for manly pride.

Deidara, pleased with this reaction, gave the silver hair time to adjust. He'd earned it.

Hidan didn't want to wait. He liked pleasure and pain together, so he tired pushing his ass towards Deidara to take more of Deidara's cock in.

The blond saw how the Jashinist fidgeted beneath him. He knew Hidan was ready, and with another lack of warning, Deidara shoved in and out. He started slowing, adjusting to the tightness of the Jashinist ass. He was very tense.

The blond continued to pace his rhythm, increasing speed as he went and grabbed hold of Hidan's length to pump him.

Hidan was in soo much pleasure he couldn't comprehend anything.

As Deidara continued, he felt Hidan become more relaxed and less tight. He felt himself close to his limits, but won't allow himself to release just yet. Not until Hidan did.

Hidan gave a really load moan.

Through the act the two didn't notice the masked figure.

Deidara felt himself close. He demanded himself not to release, but he found himself becoming close to the edge. The blond gave several more thrusts before he exploded deep inside Hidan.

As soon as Deidara cumed, Hidan felt his ass fill up and then he himself cumed all over their chests.


	7. Chapter 7

The blond gave his last few thrust to finish the job. He panted so heavily, to tired to move at first. Then Deidara noticed the white cum, taking his hand to it and licking it up up greedily with his palm mouths.

"I think we need to finish our bath now." Deidara said, removing himself from inside Hidan and untying the silver hair's hands from the ropes.

Hidan nodded then froze.

"Damn it!!"

Deidara jumped at the sudden outburst. He immediately jumped to the conclusion it was his fault, perhaps for being to rough with the Jashinist, but he didn't word it. Instead he ask, "What is it, un?"

Hidan gaped and pointed toward the figure, "That perverted fucker watched us fuck!!!"

Deidara eyes followed to where the silver hair pointed. He saw Tobi standing in the doorway, waving back to them childishly like nothing had happened.

"Damn it Tobi! I'll fucking kill you!!!" The blond snapped.

Hidan just laid in stock still.

"Well!?" Deidara hissed at Tobi, expecting some sort of answer.

"Your mine!!! Deidara-sempai!!!"

"Yours?" The blond asked, his anger becoming confusion. He looked at Tobi in a dumb what-are-you-talking-about face and asked, "I don't understand! I belong to Hidan, un. We're dating."

Tobi grabbed Deidara threw his mask across the room and kissed Deidara fiercely thrusting his tongue into Deidara's mouth.

The blond merely sat on the bed completely naked and unable to move as Tobi enjoyed this moment of surprise. He was like a zombie, in complete control of its master's wishes or even like his partner's puppets. Deidara wasn't even sure when he'd started kissing back, or even when his arms had wrapped around the back of Tobi's neck for support.

The blond pushed away, looking at Hidan in wide eyes for some sign of forgivingness.

Hidan grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. Tobi grabbed Deidara and forced him on the bed.

The blond only stared at Tobi, unsure of how to react.

"What did you do to Hidan?" The blond asked with a sad expression, feeling completely lost for hope.

"You had to of done something to him... he wouldn't abandon me like this."

"No Sempai. You did this by kissing me. Hidan knows you've betrayed him." Tobi took off his clothes and sucked on Deidara's neck, leaving hickies of his own.

"But I-" Deidara gave a yelp as Tobi's teeth bit down on his skin. He flinched, his whole body hot and his length becoming hard again in no time. The blond no longer resisted Tobi's touch.

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't mean to kiss back, I just... sort of did. This is your fault Tobi, if you weren't such a damn good kisser!" Deidara pouted, remaining still as the masked nin enjoyed the liberty of the blond beneath him.

Tobi felt Deidara's erection and grounded his own against it, moaning.

Deidara cried out and bucked backwards. He panted heavily, resting his forehead against Tobi's shoulder.

"Why?" The blond asked in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me before I'd ever met Hidan? Now I have to choose between the two of you."

"It's funner when it's a challenge." Tobi growled, grabbing Deidara's hair and his head back at an odd angle then thrusting himself in. Not even waiting for the pain to disappear, he continued thrusting in at a mad pace, biting Deidara's neck hard as possibly. Some blood started to come out and he greedily drunk it, taking all the pleasure he could from Deidara.

Deidara screamed with the rhythm of Tobi. From either pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. It hurt. But he didn't resist. Tobi had finally beaten his strength of will and taken his body. Deidara felt his face become hot as the tears fell from his eyes. His body rocking with the motion of the masked nin thrusting in and pumping him. It felt sweet and bitter all in one serving.

Tobi bite Deidara as hard as he could, making a big bloody gash on Deidara's neck. He released his seed, then said, "Your mine forever Sempai". Noticing his Sempai was still hard, he grinned.

"Please finish me up." The blond moaned in a sigh, referring to the fact he had yet to cum.

Tobi smirked grabbed both Deidara's hand mouths. He put one on Deidara's cock and one on his own.

Deidara leaned back in a loud moan. Drool escaped his main mouth, traveling down his chin. He prayed Tobi wouldn't notice it.

Tobi saw what Deidara was trying to hide. He bent over and licked it up. He gave a loud moan when he felt Deidara's hand mouths suck on his balls making him almost hard all over again. He thursted his mouth onto Deidara and sucked on Deidaras tongue then bite it and sucked on the blood.

Deidara cried out, retracting from the kiss.

"Bastard." Deidara panted, finding himself grinning and oddly at peace with Tobi.

Tobi turned Deidara around, then binded his arms behind his back and put a blind fold on him. Then he walked away.

"Tobi?" Deidara called blindly, fear coming back to his voice.

Silence.

"Tobi, this isn't funny!!" The blond hissed loudly, his voice echoing of the walls of his room.

Still the room was quiet.

Deidara growled and cursed under his breath. He'd heard the masked nin's foot steps exit the room, only his imagination told him Tobi still watched him. Now that the silence confirmed his thoughts, the blond needed to find a way to escape his ropes.

It wasn't something Deidara had to think about for long. He'd been captured and tied in ropes like these before during one of his missions. It was part of the plan to be captured and taken into their base, and escape from his ropes to let his puppet master partner in the base to question the ninja of that base for information.

All Deidara had to do was nibble through his ropes with his palm hands.

Now he bite through the ropes around his wrists with the mouths, hating the feeling of the fabric and being grateful he had not taste buds in his palm mouths.

The ropes snapped free several minutes later. The blond jumped to uncover his eyes and investigate his surrounds. Tobi was nowhere to be seen.

Deidara growled, deciding he'd deal with Tobi later. Now he'd have to take care of his 'hard' problem. The annoying masked nin hadn't finished him up like he'd wanted to...

Tobi chuckled as he walked down the hall. His Sempai would beg him to fuck him now. After all, he knew how much Deidara hated to masturbate.

Deidara had already started masturbating. The whole time, cursing to himself about that stupid Tobi.

The blond engulfed his whole member in his right palm hand, sucking away to his hearts content. His left hand gave extra support, pushing down on his right hand and then his his right hand pushing back up repetitively in a pumping motion.

Hidan heard Deidara's moans. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave. But as soon as he got to the hall, he saw Tobi. In other words Tobi wasn't with Deidara.

'That means he's masturbating,' Hidan blushed at thought, then he realized, 'He hates doing that!!'

He ran to the room with Deidara in it and busted down the door, immediately becoming hard at what he saw.

Deidara heard the door slam open and he looked up to see Hidan staring at him. The blond blushed, not stopping from pumping himself. He stared at the Jashinist with a blank expression, the only thing running through his mind at that moment, 'Shit. That's not good.'

"Hi." Deidara said, not sure what else to say.

Hidan grunted and turned away ready to head to... maybe Kakuzus room... to see if he could get some money to go to the whore house or ask if there's someone who wouldn't mind helping him with his painful hard on.

"Don't go!" Deidara called after Hidan, seeing he was about to leave.

"I didn't mean anything by what happened with Tobi. I didn't even want to kiss him back. You saw how he took me by force into that kiss!"

Hidan turned around, "Well it looked like you fucking enjoyed it, you little whore!!!! Moaning for him, kissing him, and even having sex with him!!!"

Deidara eyes dropped to the floor in silence. He knew Hidan was right, and that burden of guilt was eating away at his insides.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed him to begin with, but you left me there. I didn't enjoy having sex with him... he's much to violent, un. I have no real reason to explain it other then you abandoned me."

Hidan got pissed at that comment.

"Oh! So now I'm the bad guy, well at least when someone rapes me, I don't get a fucking hard on!!!"

Deidara winced. Hidan's comment had hit him where it hurt.

"Well at least I didn't stand back and watch while my boyfriend gets raped by the most annoying bastard ever!!! And what about you... your hard at the moment!! Or did that happen when you watched my ass get raped?!!!"

The blond suddenly felt himself at his limit. He'd been masturbating the entire argument with Hidan and now he was going cum. Deidara lent over, recoiling and panting loudly as he reached his peak. Several more thrusts of his palm mouths and he shot the white seed into the palm mouth's throat.

Hidan's hard on became even more painful seeing Deidara's hand mouth sucking up Deidara's juices. He wanted to kiss that mouth for a taste.

"Fuck you!!!!! At least i would have fought back!!" Hidan turned, he couldn't take the hard on anymore so he decided he would just ask leader for help since Kakuzu was father away.

"Where are you going, un?"

"To ask for some help bitch!!"

"With what?" The blond asked, being slow to pick up on sexual things.

"With my fucking hard-on!!!"

"Oh..." Deidara whispered.

Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Hidan, if I helped you with your problem, will you forgive me for what happened with Tobi?" The blond asked, brushing a hand through his hair.

Hidan grunted, then turned around interested at the idea but he wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"Please..." The blond whimpered, making his cutest face, "I'm so super sorry for what I did and when I see Tobi again, I'm going to kick his ass, un."

Hidan glared.

"Do you really think that's good enough!!!"

Deidara looked Hidan in the eyes, his expression darkening to sadness.

"I know there isn't anything I can do to make it up to you. I wish there was. I thought maybe by doing this favor for you, you might forgive me. But I don't think you will. I just don't want to see you go to some whore house. It makes me feel all the worse about my guilt."

Even though he was mad at Deidara he couldn't help but feel bad looking at him. "Fine!!! but their are going to be some fuckin special conditions!!!"

The blond didn't seem to hear the last part. For now, all he knew was he had been forgiven and he was glad.

"Come sit on the bed." Deidara said in a happy smile.

Hidan walked up to the bed and sat down eyeing Deidara with disdain. Even though he said he would he couldn't help but be mad at the blond; for when he looked at him he imagined Tobi and him together, joined together through intercourse and kissing.

"How do you want it done?" Deidara asked, blushing slightly and playing with his hair.

Hidan pulled out his scythe and turned towards Deidara.

"A blow job?" The blond asked.

Hidan nodded his head slowly, starting to remove his pants.

Deidara grabbed the Jashinst by his waist and pulling him into a lustful kiss.

Hidan had never had Deidara be the one to make the first move. He moan into the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance. The blond was enjoying every minute of the uke Hidan, making him submit with his tongue.

Deidara hands slide down his lover's frame, reaching them hem of the pants and fingering it playfully. All the while not disconnecting from the kiss.

Hidan wanted so bad to cut Deidara, throw him on Jashin's symbol, and fuck him hard. 'Patience.' He whispered in his mind.

Deidara's right hand slide underneath Hidan's pants, grabbing hold of his member. His palm mouth tongue slide forward and licked the tip of the length, wrapping around it playfully.

Hidan arched and moaned. He pulled his mouth away, "I want... *pant*.... kinky."

"Kinky?..." Deidara asked in surprise, his mouth hand still working its charm. The blond thought a moment and then added, "I'm not so good in that department, un. Tell me what you want done."

"Fuck... toys..." He said in between pants.

"Oh!" Deidara answered. Oblivious to his mouth hand completely engulfing Hidan's member and sucking.

"Yeah... I don't keep those kinds of things laying around. You'll have to let me borrow some, you seem to keep them in your pocket. Oh! That's right. There's probably some in your pocket right now, un." The blond said happily, sticking his free hand into Hidan's pockets and searching.

Hidan was panting in quick gasps for breaths.

Deidara took notice and pulled his hand mouth out from under the Jashinist pants. "I can't have you cumming jet yet." He said.

The blond now returned his attention to his hand inside Hidan's pocket. He took grip of several items and withdrew. He examined all the items with interest, but was unsure of how to use any of the sex toys on Hidan.

"I don't want to hurt you to much..." Deidara muttered, more to himself than to Hidan.

"Fuck..... *pant* ......pain is a big... *pant* turn on."

"You like pain?..." Deidara asked in a mutter, his voice echoing in his head and causing him to suddenly realize what the words meant.

A grin caught Deidara's lips and he gave a psychotic laugh.

Deidara leaned forward, kissing Hidan's neck and licking it. He took the sensitive skin into his mouth, biting down hard and drawing blood.

Hidan moaned. He angled his head so Deidara could get a better patch of skin.

Deidara thoughts were confirmed. He knew now the silver hair liked pain, but to what amount?

The sculpture bite down on the fresh wound and licked away the blood. He now turned his attention to Hidan's pants, pulling them down and grabbing hold of the member. First licking it, then nibbling on it, Deidara bite down lightly to test the reaction.

Hidan moaned loudly, bucking his hips.

"You like when I bite you there?" Deidara asked seductively, taking the member from his mouth and licking its tip.

Hidan moaned again and grabbed Deidara's hair.

"I'll take that as a yes, un."

Deidara engulfed the entire member, sucking. He bite down, harder then before, but not hard enough to draw blood. He started sucking again, pumping Hidan's length with his mouth.

Hidan moaned almost cumming at the pleasure.

Deidara sucked even harder, working towards the white liquid.

Hidan cumed, screaming Deidara's name.

Deidara drank it all. The taste causing him to frown.

"All better now?" He asked, taking Hidan's member from his mouth and licking his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidan grunted.

The blond stood from the bed, brushing a hand though his hair.

"I'm going to go take a bath, un." Deidara said, then added, "If the date you offered last night is still up, we should go soon before Pein springs some surprise mission on us or something."

"Whatever."

Deidara shrugged, walking into the bathroom and turning back on the shower.

Hidan followed Deidara. He was still angry at Deidaram even though he told him he wasn't. He wanted to make Deidara feel the same pain he felt.

"This time it's a serious bath. No more of the these distractions." The blond said, testing the water temperature. He was already nude from his earlier bath.

Hidan grunted "I think we should take them separately then."

"Your probably right. Have you tested the bath down in your bedroom yet?" Deidara asked, smiling.

"Yeah... I'll take mine there."

"Okay then... I'll see you later , un."

Hidan walked out the door and down the hall way to his room.

Deidara stood in the bathroom, returning his attention to the shower. He waited until the heat of the water was to his liking before he stepped inside the tub.

After everything he had just been through, the shower was very relaxing.

He finished washing his hair and brushed it. Deidara used the shampoo to wash the rest of his body.

Once the blond had finished the shower, he towel dried his body and used a hair dyer to dry his hair. He brushed through his hair one-hundred times, counting aloud to make sure.

Afterwards, Deidara brushed his teeth.

Then he dressed himself in dark blue pants, a light blue water-patterned T-shirt, and a black hoodie.

Deidara was feeling rather hungry by the time he'd finished his morning routine. He cursed having brushed his teeth before eating, the taste was awful, but running downstairs only to run back upstairs to brush his teeth after eating was something his teen male agenda didn't agree with.

The blond wondered out of his room and down the stairs. He planned to see what was left of the food he had bought yesterday.

Hidan had taken a quick shower so he was out before Deidara. He put on a pair of black pants, leaving his chest exposed to the world. He walked down stairs and grabbed a packet of ramen of the ones he had hidden. As he started to cook it when Itachi came into the room.

Deidara was walking down the stairs, stopping to look for any sign of his partner. He still wanted to ask Sasori what he had seen and if he was aware of the blond's situation.

"Well if it's the fuckable black haired bitch. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm taken now, so you can't have a piece of this man meat." Hidan said to Itachi.

Itachi walked over to the coffee maker and began making himself a cup of dark coffee. He had to keep his cool and not lose his temper. That simply wasn't what an Uchiha did.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not interested in a any man who is carrying up to a thousand diseases from used whores, they were barely even were able to pay for, because they couldn't find anyone else to suck them." Itachi replied calmly.

Hidan frowned. "Don't be pissy just cause you can't have a piece of this fine ass!!"

"I'm not pissy... I merely dislike you. Your loud and annoying like a five year old boy who obnoxiously overcompensates for the fact he has a very small manhood with a loud voice." Itachi answered, listening to the sound of the water of the coffee machine drip into the coffee holder.

Hidan turned red from anger and unbuckled his pants showing of his manhood.

Itachi stared in silence, a small blush running across his face without his permission.

"The fact you had to show me proves your insecurity." The Uchiha finally said, looking away and biting the inside of his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan said, lifting up and holding his cock. "Mines probably bigger than yours!!!!"

Itachi remained emotionless in expression, but underneath his disguise, he was angry.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

Hidan scoffed and grinned, "That's right, cause you would lose. After all, someone that looks like you probably is very small."

Itachi's eye twitched.

"Your urge to see my dick makes me question your sexuality. Besides, mine would make yours look like it belonged to a baby, but if that is what you are..." He answered, emotionless as ever.

Hidan snorted, then turned to the microwave. "Your just jealous that you can't have me or Deidara ever again bitch!!"

"Hidan!" Deidara growled, now entering the kitchen and looking pissed.

"What?" Hidan said turning to Deidara.

"Why the hell are you talking to this prick?" The blond growled, glaring at Itachi and then at Hidan.

"He thinks he's bigger than me." Hidan said pouting.

"Like that matters. He probably is." Deidara said in reply. His stomach gave a sudden growl to show he was hungry and guided him towards the fridge.

"How could you say that?!??!?!"

"Probably the same way you talked about him like he was your bitch." Itachi said sarcastically.

Itachi suddenly pulled the coffee bowl from out underneath the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of the dark liquid. He added several spoonfuls of sugar and coffee creamer. He liked it sweet.

Hidan turned to Itachi and sneered, "Shut the fuck up bitch.". Then he turned to Deidara. "Well if he so fucking bigger than me, why don't you fuck him like you did Tobi!!" Hidan stormed out of the room. The ramen bowl all forgotten.

Deidara winced. He turned to Itachi, giving him a questioning look on his opinion. Itachi took a sip of his coffee and answered, "Whatever you do in your spare time is your own business."

The blond shrugged and chased after Hidan.

"Hidan!? I didn't mean what I said!" He called, searching in the direction he'd seen the silver hair run.

Hidan ran into his room. Mad, he threw himself in his bed. "Maybe Jashin will fix this if I sacrifice someone here." He mumbled into his pillow.

Deidara was unable to find Hidan. He hadn't seen which direction he had run after leaving the kitchen. The blond decided it was best to let the Jashinist have time to relieve his anger and let himself finally eat breakfast.

Deidara returned to the kitchen, finding Itachi gone and noodles boiling on the stove. They probably belonged to Hidan, was what the blond was thinking. Hell. Hidan was already mad at him...

The blue eyes shut off the stove and poured himself the bowl of noodles. He ate in silence, every so often imagining the silver hair to run into the kitchen and yell at him for eating his food.

But, Deidara finished his meal without anyone in the kitchen to disturb him. He threw the empty bowl in the sink and walked towards the library in search of Hidan.

Meanwhile.

Hidan had left the hideout with some money for a whore he was going to fuck, then sacrifice her body to Jashin.

Deidara had found Sasori in the library instead of Hidan. He sat down beside his partner, glimpsing over the books and asking, "So what are you reading?"

The red head didn't even bother to look up as he replied calmly, "Research for a new piece of art. I've been here the past few days looking for a design for a chainsaw, and so far, I have a design in mind, but I need to look over all the options."

Deidara smiled, remembering how every time they talked about true art, it lead to an argument.

"What do you want?" Sasori added sharply, noticing the lack of argument between them at mentioning art.

"You were in my room this morning, un?" The blond asked, looking to caught his partner's expression.

Sasori seemed emotionless as ever. "Yes. What of it?"

Deidara blushed slightly.

"I just wondered if you happened to see anything... unusual." He answered at last.

Sasori finally looked up from his book and stared his younger partner in the eyes, making the blond feel uncomfortable. "Yes. Your free to do whatever you want when we are not on missions."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Deidara asked in surprise.

"The fact your gay?..."

"That. But I'm bi, not gay."

"That's your own problem."

Deidara sat in silence, looking away from his partner and thinking of how to word his thoughts.

"Could you give me advise... about relationships in general?"

Sasori looked up from his book, annoyed he wasn't able to finish his research. He answered in a grumpy voice, "I honestly don't care. I have no advise to give you towards the subject, other then that man your with is not worth your time."

"That's not true! He..." Deidara suddenly stopped, realizing he had no idea why he was with Hidan in the first place. The only thing that came to mind was sex. Otherwise, they were completely unhappy around each other.

"...If anyone is to blame for the faults in our relationship... it's me, un."

Hidan started putting back on his clothes. He had fucked and killed the whore, who called herself 'Sexmatch'. He walked out of the whore house and started heading towards the hideout.

Deidara had given up in trying to find Hidan. His conversation had abruptly ended with Sasori soon telling him to leave so he could finish research. Now the blond was left to wonder the Akatsuki mansion, in search of something to entertain himself. He finally settled for half watching the television and sculpting clay.

As he worked on the clay, it allowed him to relax. His mind began working towards solving his problem that was his relationship.

_a) Was Hidan worth trying to save what little was left of the relationship?_

Deidara had decided he owed it to Hidan to try to salvage what was left.

_b) How was he going to salvage it?_

Unsure at this point, Deidara made a mental list of possible options...

_1. Go on a date and try to talk things through._

_2. More buttsmex._

_3. Get Hidan some kind of gift. _

Deidara decided against anymore sex. That only seemed to be dragging things downhill. Another option, he suddenly realized; was if he wanted a serious relationship, they would have to put a halt towards having sex until things became more stable.

He didn't like the idea very much.

He began to think to himself about how serious he actually wanted the relationship to be. He knew Hidan wasn't the person he wanted to be with for a long time, but in the moment, he wanted a relationship that involved less fighting.

Deidara decided to cut down on the amount of sex until they could at least get along. He would also talk to Hidan and try find something to give him as a present.

Tobi came in to the room Deidara was in during his musing, just staring at Deidara.

The blond's clay had so far taken the shape of a bird. He moved slow with it so he could fill in more details then he was allowed to during fights and missions. Deidara finally finished the bird, turning it over gently for inspection. He was pleased.

Deidara looked up from his creation to see if anyone else was there to marvel at its beatify. That was the moment he noticed Tobi watching him. All the anger from before rushed back at him as he remembered why Hidan was mad at him in the first place.

"I don't want to see your retarded face." The blond growled at the masked nin, then added, "I'm done with you and your head games, un. Don't even try anything or I'll exploded your ass with this bomb!"

Tobi walked up to Deidara, "It's pretty Sempai... diffidently not a rip off unlike your others."

Deidara's eye twitched. His eyes became dark with hatred.

"Those are the last words your going to be able to speak." He growled in an evil voice.

Deidara threw his clay bomb at Tobi, exploding the entire living room and the masked nin with it. What was left of the living room was on fire, along with part of the kitchen where Deidara had run to before the explosion.

Tobi came out of the rumble. "Man Deidara-sempai, I can't believe you blew up the living room. Pein is gonna be mad!!!"

Deidara looked around the still burning room.

"Yeah... I should probably run away to Canada while I still can, un..."

Tobi turned to Deidara, "If you go out with me, I'll say it was me."

The blond stared at the other male. Maybe... no! He mentally scolded himself for even thinking about it.

"No. I wouldn't date you if my life staked on it. Besides, I think Pein can figure out which on of us uses bombs, un."

"Sure you could Sempai. I could say that you told me not to, but I played with a c2 bomb and it went off."

Deidara looked at Tobi in surprise. It seemed that was the smartest thing he'd heard the masked nin say. He thought a moment, then answered, "Your not getting anything out of me. I know Pein. He'll be mad, but Kakuzu is the most likely to get pissed. They will demand I pay back the damages and probably let me go with a special mission."

The blond sighed. He knew Kakuzu was going to over charge him for every little thing that had been damaged. Hell. Kakuzu would probably even charge him for any bugs who had been nearby and suffered emotional damage. The problem was, Deidara had spent almost all his money shopping. Spare change wasn't going to save his ass.

"What if..." the blond blushed slightly, "We don't go on a date, but somewhere fun between _friends?_ Like I take you flying? Then you could tell Pein your to blame and I'll help you pay off some of the damage, un."

"No... I want you Sempai." Tobi said huskily.

Deidara eye twitched again. It seemed he was developing that problem around Tobi.

"I won't submit to you, ever! And especially not for such a small price. You can't have me, un." The blond growled in reply.

"Well how about if Hidan gets destroyed for you turning down my offer."

"You-... He's immortal. You can't threaten me with that." Deidara answered, shaken and a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Ohh Sempai... I know he can't die, but I'm sure I'll want to if he gets blown up and is still alive."

Deidara stared at Tobi. He was seriously staring to freak the blond out.

"You don't have any real explosives. I'm one of the only people who knows the recipes for C bombs and how to use it without it exploding instantly, and the only other thing you have is paper bombs. They are a mockery compared to my art. You won't get any use my art for you, un."

"I don't have to use your art Sempai, I could just send him to Iwa where your family lives. I'm sure they'll love him to death."

Deidara thought a moment. True, his family and most of the older Iwa knew how to make C recipe bombs too, but it had been outlawed after it had been used against the village by a certain blond. Deidara had made sure to destroy most of his village before he left and from one of the Iwa ninja who searched for him afterwards, he learned that C recipes had been banned completely to avoid anymore destructive riots.

"You couldn't get Hidan to do anything for you willingly and you don't have the power to order him around. I'm done talking to you. Your annoying and not helping me solve the problem at hand, you're only creating more."

Deidara walked away from the masked nin and towards the front door, stepping outside and out of range from Tobi.

Tobi glared at the spot where Deidara had been, "Your not the ONLY rouge ninja from your clan Sempai."


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara stood outside, wondering what to do next. He wasn't running away from Akatsuki... just laying low until anger had settled with Pein and Kakuzu about the living room. They'd probably send someone after him in search thinking he'd run, to which he would tell the search party the truth.

The blond began walking down the path away from the base. He imagined one of his fellow criminals to come chasing after him. He was glad he had remembered to bring his clay. As he continued to walk, his mind wondered. Deidara thought about everything that had happened to him the past day and how his life had changed so quickly.

It was because of Hidan, wasn't it?

Hidan was almost to the hide out, just a block or so more. He planned to leave Deidara alone for a few days.

Deidara spotted the silver hair up the path. He waved, hoping to catch Hidan's attention and called, "Hey Hidan!"

Hidan looked up, 'oh fuck!!!'

The blond ran over the the Jashinist. "Hidan! You have to be careful!! Tobi has this whole plan to get you killed or something because I refused to go out with on a date, un..."

Hidan looked at him with a wtf look. "Like I believe that."

Deidara face became more dark. He looked at Hidan in a depressed way and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "You think I'm a lier?" The blond said without his usual peppy innocence.

"Maybe you haven't been the most faithful lately."

Deidara looked at the ground, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I know, un. I'm trying to be..." The blond paused, staring up at a bird in the treetops. "It's just... Tobi has an odd way of making me do things I honestly don't want to do. I hate that swirly masked Bastard. But for some reason I can't explain, whenever I get near him, he finds ways to twist my words or leave me in a situation I have no control over."

Hidan stared at him, then started to walk around him.

"Your going back to the base then, un? Can you tell Pein for me; I'm not running away, I'm only staying away until Kakuzu isn't so angry. He should know what you mean if he has seen the living room." Deidara said, watching the silver hair walk away. It left him felling somewhat empty.

"Fine." He said cruelly.

Deidara kept his eyes on the dirt path below him. "Please stop being mad. Your taking this too far, un. I'm already guilty and I'm trying my best to make you forgive me. I can't go back to change what I've done."

Hidan shrugged, "Thats fucking right."

The blond looked up at the silver hair. "Well if it is alright, then why do you still have a problem with it?!"

"Because it hurts..." He whispered and walked off.

Deidara was left, standing in the middle of the road with his mouth open. He shut it and opened it again as to speak, but it seemed there where no words that would make things right again. He watched in silence as Hidan walked off into the distance and completely disappeared from his view.

He had to make things right again. The blond decided he would work as hard and a long as it took to make Hidan forget his pain.

Hidan was close to the hideout, unfortunately he dint notice the little CLAY butterfly flowing him.

Deidara had began walking towards the nearest village. He walked slow, having this horrible feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew that something terrible was about to happen.

"What the fuck!??!?!" Hidan screamed as a little squirrel near his foot blew up.

Deidara had heard and recognized the sound of the explosion immediately. He ran with towards the sound, jumping against tree to tree like a ping-pong ball and landing on a stable tree branch. He moved quickly through the tree tops, like most ninja were trained, towards the spot.

Hidan was being bombarded from all sides by bombs. His body was taking every blow.

Deidara soon happened upon the spot Hidan's attacker stood.

"You're-?"

"Yes... sweet little cousin."

"What are you doing here, you copy cat!? I told you I never wanted to see the face of someone like you... taking the credit of artists and calling it your own, un! Your nothing more then a art thief piece of shit!!!"

Deidara's cousin was similar in appearance. He had long blonde hair, loosely worn and flowing down his back. He was currently dressed in army patterned green cargo pants, a black sleeves top, and black leather boots. His eyes narrowed like a cats, similar to Deidara's own, but his pupils shown light green instead of blue.

"Aww... is that any way to treat family?" The boy named Sora asked in mocking tone.

Deidara cursed, jumping down from the tree tops to land near his cousin. The blond growled through clenched teeth, each word filled with hatred, "You. Aren't. Family. To. Me."

"Awww... don't you miss me?"

Deidara gave a tisk. Getting angry would only feed his cousins amusement.

"Listen Sora, I know you used explosives... you are going to tell me what you used them for. There is a reason you're here and I wanna know exactly why, un."

"Just finishing a job cousin. Got hired to knock someone off it, has nothing to do with you." Sora said, sending another wave of birds through the trees to his opponent.

Deidara threw his own set of explosive booms, bigger then Sora's. They collided and exploded, catching fire to a tree.

"I don't think so..." The blue eyes said. "This is my territory and you're on it. Any missions here you can just give up, turn around, and go home with you're tail between you're legs. Who the hell would hire you anyway?! I'm notoriously known everywhere for being the best master of explosives, un!"

"Well there's a problem, cause the guy I'm fighting isn't supposed to see me."

"What kind of mission is that?! If you're just going to kill him, then why does it matter?"

"It's orders course. Apparently this guy has connections... in other words, he dies and people will come after me."

Deidara rubbed his temples in a tired sigh. "If anyone exams the body, it is my head, not yours. Killing him shouldn't be the problem... it is the way you do it, un. Once they find the body, they will know explosives were used. The first person who comes to mind would be me, therefore I'd take the blame. So... I'll help you kill him, then rid the body for you so I don't end up starting a war between organizations."

"Fine, but remember your better off dead if he sees you."

"Right. You act as if I can't do stealth missions, un. Lead the way."

"Okay. Well he's 30 meters that way." Sora said, pointing in front of him.

Deidara nodded. He jumped to the branch in front of him and continued onward until he reached an estimated 28 meters. He hide beneath a bush and peered underneath to see whoever it was Sora was targeting.

"Hidan?!" The blond called. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw the half crispy man standing in the clearing. Deidara jumped from his hiding place to the silver hair.

Hidan turned, "What Deidara !?!?!? You wanted to be with Tobi so bad that you had to kill me huh you fucker!!!!"

The blond stared at the Jashinst in shock. Suddenly, the pieces clicked together and Deidara gave a face palm, laughing like a mad man.

"Today is just not my lucky day, is it, un?" Once he'd finished his laughing about his own misery.

"Sora, get your ass out here!!!" The blond called was seemed randomly behind him. "Don't worry about the old guy, I have a job for you, un!"

Sora came out of the trees, "Yo, whats up?"

Hidan stared at Deidara then back at Sora then back at Deidara. "What the fuck?!"

Deidara rubbed his temples, trying to figure how to word things.

"Let me explain from the begging, un. Sora, this man is my boyfriend. To keep things short, another one of my coworkers became very jealous. He sent you, Sora, to injury Hidan to a brutal point because he is immortal. Your new mission is to explain who hired you and the details of that mission... if it's who I think it is, then I need to find a way to put a stop to his string pulling, un."

"What are you going to do for me?" Sora said, leering at Hidan's naked torso.

"Eh... I hoped you wouldn't ask. I'll pay you double whatever your last boss was. Hidan, to explain things to you, Sora here is my cousin, un. I think Tobi hired him to injure you because I refused to date Tobi..." The blond answered. Yes, he was completely out of money and this would most certainly put him in debt, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I don't want money." Sora said.

"Then what do you want, un?" The Deidara asked in surprise.

Sora leered at Hidan licking his lips, "You know what I want."

Deidara stomped towards Sora, pushing him away from Hidan. "He's mine." The sculpture growled.

Sora grinned, "I don't care you now I always get what I want in the end."

Deidara glared at his cousin, "Are you going to give the information or not? Because I have ways of getting information out of you that doesn't involve you getting anything but a torture session."

Sora grinned. "You know what I want... let me have only one night and I'll tell you everything." Sora said licking his lips.

Deidara eye twitched. "Well Hidan, you're awful quite on the subject. Go ahead and tell my cousin he can't have you, un."

Hidan shrugged, "I don't fucking care anymore."

The sculpture turned his attention to the silver hair.

"How can you say that, un? You're still pissed about what happened with Tobi, aren't you? Well stop acting like such an ass-wipe baby and pull yourself together. It really pisses me off you still haven't forgiven me. What matters now isn't what happened, but how to get revenge on the retard bastard, un. Are you with me in this?"

"I really don't fucking care. I'm sick of you cheating on me, maybe it's time I got my dues."

"It was only once..." Deidara muttered. He looked at the ground, his stomach sick at the thought of his boyfriend cheating on him or even thinking about the idea of cheating on him.

Hidan looked at Sora. "It doesn't matter to me if i sleep with him to get the fucking info. I mean he looks almost exactly like you."

Deidara looked upon the face of Hidan with sad eyes. "But he isn't me, un. Fine... go ahead. Do whatever you want with him... it's only fair."

Hidan looked at Deidara and sighed walked up to him and said, "I'm fucking doing this so I have a reason to kill Tobi. I mean we have to bring him with us and its the only way he'll come quietly but if i had a choice I would kill him right here and now." Hidan kissed Deidara with all of his passion.

"Do whatever you want, un." Deidara growled in anger. He was unsure of when his temper had risen, but it was probably the point he felt he had submitted to drastic measures to sustain a relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidan stood from the ground, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Let's go blondie..." He motioned with his finger, dragging Sora by the hand back towards the hideout.

"Hidan... if your planning to go back to the hideout, that's an awful idea. We can't let Sora know the location of our base, un."

The Jashinst gave a snort, "Fucking... fine. Sora, your ass is getting fucked behind a tree, understand?"

"What!? I'm on top!!!"

Hidan grinned, "I don't think so... if you're anything like little Dei-chan, you'll be begging me for it."

Deidara gave a fake cough.

Sora's eyes grew wide as he turned to follow Hidan.

Hidan gave a evil laugh.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you... and don't think I ain't gonna go easy on your ass. Information or not, you're going to learn first hand the pain of having a sadomasochist on top..."

They continued to walk in a random direction away from the hideout. Eventually finding an entrance to a cave.

Sora looked around the cave. It was one you would see in a scary movie, he thought to himself.

Hidan grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him deeper into the cave.

"Eh... fucking cold in here. No worries though, I know what will heat things up."

Hidan pined Sora against the wall, brushing a hand against the Sora's groin.

Sora moaned loudly. I mean if he was going to be pleasured, why not enjoy it?

Hidan grinned widely, loving the reaction he earned. He lick and took the sensitive skin of Sora's neck into his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Sora screamed, but the scream was of more pleasure than pain.

The silver hair licked away the blood, drinking it and licking his lips. This blond was different tasting from Deidara, but still satisfying. Maybe a family trait?

Hidan pressed his lower half against Sora's groin, rubbing them together. He pulled away, now brushing a hand against Sora's stomach and into his pants. His fingers playing gently with the member.

He wanted to hear the boy scream... he would have him submit with any force necessary.

Sora grabbed Hidan's head wanting to take at least a small amount of control. He put Hidan's whole ear in his mouth

Hidan flinched. He realized that this was going to become a fight for dominance if he didn't take complete control now.

"You seem good at sucking things..." Hidan paused, using his free hand to release his own length from his pants, "But I wonder how good you truly are."

Sora just stood their staring at Hidan's cock. 'Surly he doesn't mean...' Sora thought.

"Well? Suck my dick. Deidara would of already milked me dry by now... maybe your not as good as him." The silver hair mocked.

"Shut up!! I'm way better than he is!!!" Sora got to eye level with Hidan's cock, gulping he reached his hand out.

"Then prove it..." Hidan grinned.

Sora roughly shoved Hidan's whole cock in his mouth, sucking.

"That good..." Hidan muttered, his head back in a moan.

Sora used one mouth hand to take in Hidan's ball sack and with his other mouth hand stuck its tongue inside Hidan's ass.

Hidan let out a cry of pleasure. Dammit... that blond was still trying to take charge. Hidan had thought by forcing him to suck, he would be submissive, but it was apparent Sora had other plans.

"I'm seme dammit!" The silver hair, leaned back in a moan, trying to control his pleasure levels.

Sora pushed his head more over Hidan's cock going all the way to his pubic hair. The hand that had its tongue in his ass pushed in even more. His mouth hand on Hidan's ball sack start nipping at the nut sack after every couple thrusts.

Hidan felt himself reaching his limits... the pleasure from the from and from behind, it was enough to make him cum. The Jashinist shoot the white seed into Sora's throat.

"Damn..." Hidan muttered.

Sora sloshed the cum around his mouth, swallowing small bits at a time.

Hidan grinned, already having removed himself Sora's mouth. "I'm not done with you yet..." He whispered huskily.

The Jashinst pushed the blond against the wall. His hands slid down the smaller mans body, removing the pants and grabbing hold of his member. Slowly, at first Hidan moved his hands and pumping Sora, then moving faster.

Sora moaned, moving his hands onto Hidan's neck. Nipping, bitting, and licking the skin there, leaving hickeys.

Hidan breathed heavily, pumping the blond harder.

Sora forced him self not to cum. He didn't want the fun to end yet.

The silver hair noticed this as he continued the repeated action with his hands, snickering, "Eh blondie, you can't hold back forever. I'll make you fucking cum..."

"Ner-never!!!!" Sora shouted, locking his lips with Hidan's neck and putting both his hand tongues into Hidan's ass while sucking at Hidan's neck.

Hidan panted. "Fuckin... fine. I'm gonna have to work all the harder. You're more stubborn then Deidara."

The Jashinst stopped pumping the blond. He now ran his fingers teasingly down the length, playing with the tip. "I'm gonna make you beg for it."

Sora bit down on Hidan's skin, making the sliver hair bleed. "You can....*pant*....*moan*..... try!!!"

Hidan whimpered. He could not let Sora be seme...

Sora grinned hearing Hidan whimper.

"I'm seme, dammit!" Hidan growled, pursing out his lips.

"Does look like it." Sora mocked through pants.

"Little bitch..." Hidan sneered. The silver hair grabbed Sora's length, pumping him again.

Sora moaned, pulling Hidan into a kiss and pulling one mouth hands tongue from inside Hidan. He shoved Hidan's dick straight into its mouth.

Hidan called out, letting go of Sora and moaning loudly in pleasure. He frowned at the reaction he had given, being caught off guard by Sora.

"You got a annoying habit of tryin to play seme." Hidan growled. "If that's what you want blondie, I ain't gonna try to stop you no more."

Sora grinned, "That's right, cause I always get what I want." He pushed up his hips exposing his hard member. "Suck me." He commanded.

Hidan grinned, "It's been a while since I found anyone more dominate then me. Eh, I can play either role."

The Jashinst got on his knees, taking the tip into his mouth and playing with it. He licked and sucked, juicing it for all its worth. Then taking half the member into his mouth and sucking.

Sora grinned and gave a loud moan. He shoved both hand tongues into Hidan's ass.

Hidan found it hard to concentrate. He sucked even harder, hoping to earn white seed finish this soon so he could be entered by Sora.

Sora gave a loud moan pulling out his dick he covered Hidan's face and back with his white hot seed. "Lay on your back. You're a masochist right?"

Hidan smirked, doing as he was told and shivering even through the cloak as he lay on the cold ground. He knew where this was going.

Sora ripped off the rest of his and Hidan's clothes and plunged his dick straight into Hidan's. "Ha ha ha!!! IT FEELS SO DAMN GOODD!!!!!" Sora screamed moaning and panting.

Hidan screamed, panting heavily. "FUCK YEAH!!!!"

Sora grounded his dick into Hidan's, causing blood and cum the spill out of Hidan's cock, dripping down the sides of it. Sora started using his hand mouths to lick the blood and cum off of their dicks.

Hidan moaned, a line of saliva running down his chin. His eyes glazed over in lust.

Sora leaned over, causing more of the mix to spill over. Licking the saliva up, he thrust his tongue into Hidan's mouth.

Hidan returned the kiss, first fighting for dominance, but quickly allowing Sora the victory.

Sora started to thrust in and out of Hidan's dick.

The Jashinist screamed, his voice echoing of the walls of the cave.

Sora cumed quickly into Hidan's dick after hearing Hidan scream.

Hidan whimpered aloud, the pleasure of the pain causing him to pant heavily in a deep crimson blush.

Sora rode out his orgasm inside of Hidan. Panting, he feel to the side.

Hidan panted heavily.

Sora lay on Hidan, "Now wasn't that better than anything Deidara could give you?"

Hidan smirked, "Sorry kid, but I damn prefer top. Deidara is a perfect fuck toy for me to do whatever I want with. You're second rate."

Sora growled and then glared. "NO!! I'm ten times better than that piece of crap!!!"

"Oh... I think someone is jealous." Hidan gave a laugh.

"Well, hate to rush things, but I need to get back to the better fucking blondie. Wasn't there something you were suppose to tell me?"

"Nooo!!! I'm sick of this!!! I'm not telling you anything to you, say I'm better than Deidara!!"

Hidan grinned, "Oh really?"

The silver hair stood from the floor, cutting his arm with his scythe and drawing blood. He dripped the blood on the cave floor and created the Jashinist symbol with his foot as it slid across the ground.

Hidan walked towards Sora, pulling him into a violent kiss.

Sora moaned into the kiss.

Hidan nipped and nibbled the inside of Soar's mouth, soon exiting to bite Soar's lip to the point he drew blood. He licked away the blood, leaning over to bite Soar's neck and draw blood to drink.

"Now we can begin..." Hidan grinned as he moved away to show Sora his body shifting into the blacked Jashinism form of sacrifice ritual.

Sora looked wide eyed at Hidan.

"Scared, huh?" Hidan gave a evil laugh. "This is the power of Jashin-sama... and I will show you what it is cable of."

The Jashinst grabbed his own length, begging to pump it and therefore pumping Sora through the blood connection.

Sora gave a loud moan that echoed around the cave.

Hidan grinned widely, exposing his sharp teeth.

"LET JASHIN-SAMA KNOW YOUR FUCKING PAIN!!!!!"

Hidan grabbed his scythe. He continued to pump himself, now sliding the tip of the top blade along his dick and cutting himself in a very painful, yet sadomasochist pleasuring way. The blood lubricated his movements.

Oh the pain felt so good. Every time he moved his hands, it bruised the bleeding cut and sent shock-waves of pain up his body. He was enjoying this...

Sora screamed from both pleasure and pain.

Hidan smiled, licking his lips at Sora's pain. He grabbed his black stake and shoved a large amount of the weapon up his bottom, causing both his and Sora's holes to bleed violently.

Then he advanced on the blond. Hidan forced Sora against the ground roughly, feeling every bit of his dominance through the blood connection. Oh sweet pain... it hurt so much.

Hidan shoved Sora against the ground harder, rubbing his face in the dirt. The Jashinst grabbed Sora's ass and forced his tongue in without warning, drinking the blood.

Sora whined trying to get away.

"Oh... think I'd go fucking easy on you!!!? The games over shit, I'm gonna fucking rape you and then I'm going to kill you slowly. But you shouldn't worry to much... you're going to die for Jashin-sama." Hidan whispered in a scary voice.

The silver hair positioned himself behind Sora, ramming in without warning and not giving the blond time to adjust. He thrusted in from behind. Not stopping, the fear only making him want to hurt Sora even more.

Sora crawled away from Hidan removing Hidan's position, in the process trying to get up to run, his body shook.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!!!" Hidan gave a toothy grin. "To late bitch. No where to run... I already got a taste of that blood and now there is no way to fucking stop Jashin-sama!!!!"

The jashinist used his stake. He sliced through the layers of his own skin on his chest, cutting Sora too because of the blood connection. Slowly he ran the blade through his flesh... he needed Sora to know this hurt.

Sora coughed up blood and feel to his knees.

Hidan walked over to Sora, grabbing him by his hair and ripping his head up by the scalp.

"Oh... I won't let you die that easily." Hidan whispered seductively in his ear. His finger sliding across Sora's chest until he came to the nipple, where he clawed his finger nail into the sensitive skin and made it bleed for the two males.

Hidan licked the inside of Sora's ear as he whispered, "See, you have information I want? You know. Listen... I'm willing to let this whole thing stop right now if you just tell me who hired you and why."

"I... I don't know his name or why..."

Hidan dug his finger nails deeper into the wound. "Not good enough." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah!! He wore a mask- ah!!"

"Orange and black swirled, eh?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Deidara was saying some shit or whatever about Tobi... guess that's all I need from you. As promised, your pain stops here."

Hidan released his grip on Sora. Now lifting up his stake and positioning it at his own heart.

"Prepare to die for Jashin-sama!!!"

Sora gasped as his eyes grew dim.

Hidan had pierced through his own heart. He watched as Sora collapsed forward on the ground in front of him. The blood from Sora's open chest flowed openly.

"For you, Jashin-sama." The silver hair said, folding his hands in prayer and his body shifting back to its normal color.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile.

Deidara was in town, window shopping. Aka... he was broke and looking at items he could not buy. It was something to help take his mind of the images of Sora and Hidan fucking. Plus, Deidara needed to think of a plan to destroy Tobi.

Hidan went to the spot where he meet Sora and Deidara. "Dammit where'd that fucking idiot go?"

Deidara was bored of the town. He had been here many times before and nothing new ever happened. So, exiting the town, Deidara molded a bird and mounted it. His plan was to fly over the base and examine any trace of Tobi to see if he could use it against him.

The blond was far in the air above the path home when he noticed Hidan below. Deidara flew closer to the ground before jumping from the bird and landing beside his boyfriend. The clay bird landed next to him gently. He didn't explode it... he would probably need it soon. Plus he wanted to show the clay artwork off to Hidan.

Hidan turned to Deidara, "Hey fuck buddy, what's up?"

Deidara shrugged. He felt a little insulted by the name, but decided not to mention it.

"So you got the information, un?"

"Yeah. The guy said it was Tobi."

Deidara smiled. "Then you believe me and will help me get revenge?"

Hidan shrugged, "Sure sounds like fun... but I get to by the one to fuck and kill him"

Deidare looked up in surprise.

"We can't kill him, un. He's another member of Akatsuki... but maybe we could do something to him that would make him wish he was better off dead."

The blond looked around, scratching his chin, "What happened to my idiot cousin?"

Hidan grinned a blood thirsty grin.

"You killed him?" Deidara looked a Hidan with big eyes.

"Yes. His blood was delicious too."

Deidara opened his mouth in a small o. "Blood?" He asked, not remembering anything about Hidan's religion.

"Yes. Sex is always better when I have the person's blood in my mouth."

Deidara scratched the back of his head. "Eh... okay, un. But I was thinking we need to plan what to do now. I have something that might work... how do you feel about henging into Tobi as me and catching him off guard?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting."

Deidara grinned.

"Sweet, un! Then we will fly back to the base on this art I sculpted, if that is okay?"

"Fine. I don't give a shit as long as it gets us there."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Deidara growled.

Deidara walked towards the clay sculpture, shoving Hidan as he walked past. He mounted the bird, jumping on it and lowering it closer to the ground.

Hidan walked on and sat down on the bird. "Whatever."

Deidara gave a grow. He on purposely commanded the bird to shake and cause Hidan to nearly fall off. Then the bird was commanded to open its wings and fly. In the next moment, they were in mid-air and soaring above the ground.

"The house shouldn't be much further, un."

Hidan grunted. "Transformation jutsu." Hidan said transforming into Deidara.

Deidara turned to look the image of himself over. He rubbed his grin, coming close to inspect Hidan's face. "Not bad, un."

Hidan grinned, "I'm glad I've seen you naked otherwise I wouldn't know what size you were."

Deidara's eye twitched. "Glad your main focus is getting the dick right... odds are that is all Tobi cares about anyway, un." He replied sarcastically.

Hidan grinned. "Then in two days time I'll fuck you ten times better than he did."

Deidara frowned, "I told you before, I don't like having sex with Tobi. He's too rough. Much too rough... I'd rather be with you over him any day, un. But the promise you just made doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Hidan chuckled.

Deidara smiled. It was nice to hear Hidan not cursing or giving a rude reply. Almost like the chuckle given was a way of complementing the blond, even if nothing worth while had been done.

The blond wanted to say more to earn more chuckling or possibly even a laugh, but for now he felt trying to earn attention would only cause him to say something unnecessary.

Hidan watched as Deidara controlled the bird.

Deidara spotted the house now.

"Wait... I just realized we can not have two of me, un." The blond muttered, creating hand signs. In the next moment, a cloud of smoke disappeared and Deidara had shifted into copy of Hidan.

"How this bitch?" Deidara said, coping Hidan's voice and body patterns.

"Good I guess." Hidan snickered, "Did you get my size right?"

Deidara snickered, "Yeah, it's extra small, un."

Hidan snarled, "Small my ass !!!! You're not going to be able the walk once I'm done with Tobi!!"

"Done with Tobi...?" Deidara asked in a mutter, more to himself then Hidan.

They landed close to the front door, Deidara jumping off. He walked away from the sculpture and waited for Hidan to dismount before holding the signs to explode it. BOOM!

Deidara grinned.

Hidan watched Deidara. "You really do like explosions."

"Of course! Art is a bang... a fleeting moment of excitement that causes your adrenaline to rush, un!" Deidara grinned widely.

"What are you two doing?" Zetsu's white half asked, giving them an odd look. The duo of one man plant had suddenly appeared out of the ground at the noise. The light half saw Hidan explaining Deidara's idea of art and Deidara wearing Hidan's dumb look of whatever.

"**OKAY! What the fuck is going on!? Hidan, you just said un!!**" Zetsu black half said.

'Oh shit!', Deidara thought. Still henged as Hidan, he grinned and stuck up his middle finger, "Bitch. Me and Deidara playing a little game where we pretend to be each other, understand? Makes the sex hotter!"

The fake Hidan turned to the fake Deidara, "Right all-mighty and powerful Deidara?"

"Right..." The white half muttered.

"Yeah. Game, un."

Zetsu shrugged and disappeared into the ground.

Deidara watched, still in the shape of Hidan. He waited until Zetsu had completely vanished.

"That was to close, un!" The blond, who was currently silver haired, said.

Hidan turned to Deidara, "No shit!! From now on, let's act like each other."

Deidara growled under his breath, "At least I covered our asses."

The new Hidan, or henged Deidara, gave a cough and said, "I'm fucking Hidan... I love to wear womans clothing and get fucked up the ass, un."

Hidan scowled.

"Hey look, I'm Deidara. I like to look like a bitch and cheat on my boyfriend!"

Deidara became more angrier. "Oh, I'm Hidan and I love to not forgive Deidara despite the fact he's been busting he ass to get me to fucking forgive him!!! AND I NEVER LET ONE TIME GO!!!!" He snapped.

Hidan turned and glared, "Just for that I'm going to enjoy fucking your boy toy." He then ran into the hideout in search of Tobi.

Deidara glared at the door that was slammed in his face. "I hate you!" He growled, kicking the house with anger.


	12. Chapter 12

Hidan wondered through the kitchen. So far no sigh of Tobi. He walked into the living room and found still no sign of the masked nin. Dammit, where was that idiot?

The silver hair wished he knew where the boy's room was, but so far he had only been a member of Akatsuki for a day and a half.

Hidan stumbled into a large room with bookshelves and tables. Probably a library. He spotted Sasori. Just as he was about to yell several insults about fucking the red head, Hidan realized he still looked like Deidara. He would love to use this opportunity to try something evil, but he needed to remember the mission at hand... fuck the Tobi!

"Have you seen Tobi?" Hidan asked, still henged as Deidara and coping his voice.

Sasori looked up from the book with surprise. "Why?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"I just wanted to... show him... art! Yeah! I made a cool... eh... bird?" Hidan eye twitched.

Sasori grinned, "Okay, Deidara. Tobi is standing right behind you."

"Hey Sempai."

Hidan eyes widen. He spun around quickly to look at the mask of the boy. All at once Hidan felt angry for with what had happened before between Tobi and Deidara.

"Hi shit-head." Hidan growled in a smile. "The art thingy is in Hidan's room. Follow me... I also got candy in there. A big juicy lollipop for you to suck on!"

"Wowie! Really Sempai, it sounds cool!!"

Sasori returned his attention to the book. "You can't be serious." He muttered.

Hidan started walking out of the room and towards the door, "You following, dumbshit?"

"Coming Sempai."

Hidan walked outside of the library and down a hall that lead to a dinning room. He continued to wonder randomly until he found the stairs, which he went downward to the basement. Tobi and Hidan had made it to Hidan room. Once inside, the purple eyes locked the door behind him.

"Now..." Hidan muttered, grinning at Tobi.

"Now what Sempai."

"Now I get revenge." Hidan walk towards Tobi, still henged as Deidara. He pushed the masked nin on the bed and began to strip himself nude. Hidan removed the shirt quickly.

"Sempai?"

"Oh, which reminds me..." Hidan grinned widely and released the henge jutsu. "It's me, Hidan, mother fucker!!!"

"I figured that out already." Tobi said all childness gone form his voice.

Hidan stared at Tobi oddly, his eyes buggy. "You what?"

The silver hair sat on the bed beside the masked nin. He crossed his arms and gave a growl, "Bitch. How I suppose to enjoy fucking you if you are not bothered by me being me!?"

Tobi grabbed Hidan and threw him on the bed.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" Hidan yelled, opening his mouth in shock.

Tobi grinned, "If you're going to henge as Sempai, then you're going to get fucked like Sempai."

"Wait!" Hidan felt odd. This is what he had wanted right? And he felt himself getting hard... so why didn't he want it now, from Tobi?

Tobi grabbed Hidan's cloak pulling out his toys, "Oh, your a naughty boy having these. I'll make sure to use them all on you."

"All?!" Hidan flinched. He looked at the door. Maybe he could make a run for it...

Tobi threw off both of their clothes.

Hidan shivered at the cold. He blushed bright red. "Dammit."

Tobi grinned a crazy grin. "Do a henge of Sempai or else!!"

"Of Deidara?" Hidan smirked, "Not a chance, fucker!"

Tobi grabbed Hidan's dick, pumping him into hardness.

"Ah! You won't- *pant* make me!"

Tobi grinned and grabbed a random toy.

Hidan widen his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Perhaps he should of found a better place to hide those things...

Tobi shoved the long poled and spiked toy into Hidan's ass.

The silver hair let out a scream. It felt good. But no way he was going to be submissive and turn into Deidara just for Tobi's amusement. No.

Tobi grabbed another toy. A ball chain. He put Hidan's cock into the ball and wrapped the chains around Hidan's nut sack and balls.

"I'm not submitting." Hidan said.

"As you wish." Tobi turned the on button on the ball on sending vibrations to his balls, nut sack, and cock.

Hidan closed his eyes. This torture was enough.

"Fine. I'll henge into Deidara under one condition... you stay the hell away from him after this!"

Tobi shouted, "Never!!! Sempai was mine before you ever saw him!!!!!"

"HE'S MINE!!!" Hidan screamed.

Tobi thrusted his dick into Hidan's mouth, "NO SEMPAI WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!!!"

Hidan whimpered. He grabbed firm hold on Tobi's dick, nibbling and sucking. He blushed bright red.

Tobi started to thurst in and out of Hidan's mouth.

Hidan resisted the gaging reflexes.

Tobi grounded his hips, forcing Hidan to take more of him.

Hidan widen his eyes, choking.

Tobi threw off his mask, letting Hidan see his face fully for the 1st time.

Hidan felt in shock. Holy shit. This dude was hot. Not as hot as Deidara, but still hot. Tobi had the face of a child, besides the lines under his eyes similar in cuteness to Itachi, and eyes as black as pure darkness. Hidan only liked girly men, but there was something about Tobi's young appearance that made him seem feminine.

Still inside his mouth, Hidan sucked Tobi's member more willing knowing he was attractive.

Tobi grinned wildly, thrusting into Hidan's mouth. "You want more." Tobi said leaning over a licking Hidan's face.

Hidan was currently unable to talk. Instead, he moaned. His eyes glazed over in lust.

Tobi removed the toy from Hidan's ass and removed himself giving the toy to Hidan, lifting it just above his face.

"Eh?" The silver hair asked, unsure of what Tobi wanted.

Once Hidan's mouth was open, Tobi thrusted the toy into Hidan's mouth, rocking his bulge against Hidan's ass but not going in.

Hidan tried to complain, but currently his mouth was full. He growled and moaned. Hidan now lay on his back, raising up his legs and physically begging to be entered.

Tobi grounded his cock around the hole but still did not enter.

Hidan growled.

Tobi leaned over. "Show me you want it." He growled.

Hidan shivered. Now removing the toys from his mouth. He sat up to push Tobi over on his back and land himself right on Tobi's manly hood, causing Hidan to shout in pain and pleasure. "This could enough for you, dick-fuck?"

Tobi moaned in pleasure as Hidan rode him.

Hidan bounced up and down, wondering how the hell anyone managed to do this without feeling pain. He enjoyed it because of masochism, but he wondered how the rest of the human race that fucked each other managed. The angle allowed Hidan to take in all of Tobi. It cause him to yelp and scream every time he landed down. He enjoyed this.

"If you can- ah, make me cum more than two times, I'll- ah, remove the- ahhhhh, toys and let you cum." Tobi said through moans.

"Fuck that!" Hidan snapped. He continued the motion, milking Tobi and wondering how much longer the bastard would last. "What's to fuckin stop me from removing them myself?"

"They- ah, have chakra- ahhhhhhh, sensors so only I- ahh, can remove them- ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"You little bitch!" Hidan screamed. He leant over and smacked Tobi across the face.

Tobi tisked, "You won't win anything with that attitude."

"I'll make you fucking remove them." Hidan hissed. He continued the motion with his body, wondering how long it would take for Tobi to cum.

As Tobi loudly filled up Hidan's ass up with cum, he said, "One down." While panting.

Hidan blushed and growled, "I'm not your stupid play toy! Now take off these and give me a blow job, I'm harder then a fucking block of ice!"

Tobi grinned, "If I give you a blow job, then I'm adding one to the amount of times I have to cum."

"But how the hell am I gonna cum if you've got these things on me?!"

"You're not allowed to, this is Tobi's fun time!"

"Screw that!" Hidan growled. The silver hair grabbed his clothing and began walking towards the door. "I'll find a way to unlock these myself!" He snapped.

Tobi grinned, "I would try fucking Deidara-Semapi, but then again that would hurt him like hell."

Hidan stopped. "What do you mean?" He asked. He had not made it completely to the door yet. Currently his back was to the other male.

"Sempai has a very very small amount of my chakra in his cock and ass at least enough to undo 1 chain and one of your balls."

Hidan grinned, "Wrong move, fucker."

The silver hair walked back to the bed, pulling a kunai from his clothes and dropping the clothes on the floor. "Know what happens when I get your blood?" Hidan showed a toothy grin, his eyes glazed over in lust and blood thirsty hunger.

"Yeah, I know but I'm more immortal than you are."

Hidan tilted his head to the side, raising a eye brow. "Eh?"

"Now be a good boy and I'll give you a nice reward."

Hidan shrugged. Right now he wanted to shed some blood, and mostly Tobi's. But getting these things off of him was most important. If he pretended this was what he completely wanted, it wouldn't make him look like so much of a bitch on bottom.

"Alright Fucker, let's see what playing by your rules get me." Hidan smirked. It made him feel at least somewhat in power to smile. The silver hair returned to the bed and waited to see what Tobi's next plan of action was.

Tobi grinned, "Now do you still want that blow job?"

"Not if I can't cum." Hidan pouted.

Tobi put his hand on the ball, "As long as it's me, you can." Tobi said huskily.

Hidan mouth opened slightly in shock. "Okay." he grinned. "Let's see if you have any skill."

Tobi lifted up the ball and started sucking on the tip of Hidan's member.

Hidan moaned. Feeling himself getting harder.

Tobi then took Hidan in all at once.

Hidan gasped, grabbing Tobi hair and panting heavily.

Tobi wrapped his tongue around Hidan's cock, moving it up and down.

It was not much longer until Hidan felt himself close to his max.

Tobi felt Hidan's climax coming. Removing his mouth, he let himself be covered from head to toe in Hidan's cum.

Hidan panted heavily. "Now will you take these damn things off?"

"But you haven't been a good boy so far."

"Eh?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What exactly does a good boy do?"

"They do what I say... now lick me clean of your cum!"

Hidan smirked, "Fine. I can play nice."

Hidan pulled Tobi into kiss, licking his lips to ask for entrance.

Tobi granted him access.

Hidan entered the wet cavern of Tobi's mouth, battling for dominance.

Tobi let Hidan win their mini war in his mouth.

Hidan explore the wet cavern. He was tasting Tobi's mouth for the first time. It was warm and wet as Hidan's tongue glided across Tobi's tongue and across the walls.

Tobi released Hidan's mouth. He leaned back, showing his body to Hidan, "Clean me sexy man."

"Don't rush me!" Hidan growled. He looked over Tobi's body, feeling somewhat awkward for reasons he felt he could not explain. It did not stop him from moving in on his target.

Hidan started at Tobi face. He licked the both cheeks of his face, then Tobi's lips. He moved downward, licking and nipping at Tobi's neck. Hidan bite down on the sensitive skin, leaving a hickey. He did not stop there, but continued to Tobi's chest, playing with the sensitive nipples with his tongue. He sucked on them, giving them both equal attention.

Tobi moaned loudly. So loudly someone outside the door could hear him.

Hidan grinned at the sounds he earned. Now he continued down the torso, giving Tobi butterfly kisses on his stomach. He licked Tobi's torso clean, nipping for more and hoping the pleasing actions would earn him his freedom.

Tobi moaned. He was becoming hard again.

"I'm about to earn that second point." Hidan smirked.

He took Tobi's length into his mouth, sucking on the tip.

Tobi moaned. He was getting closer to full hardness.

Hidan continued sucking. He took more of Tobi's member into his mouth, adjusting inch by inch. Finally he had taken nearly all Tobi's length into his mouth before he felt he'd taken to much in. Hidan managed. He sucked and felt surprising able to manage the choking without the gage reflex causing him to lose stomach content.

Tobi moaned. He was now back to full hardness.

Hidan sucked harder, pulling with his mouth on Tobi's length. He moved back and forth against it; pumping it and sucking it... trying to earn the white cream.

Tobi ripped Hidan off of him, throwing Hidan, he jumped behind him and started ramming into him.

"FUCK!" Hidan screamed. He grabbed the bed sheets, hissing, "Harder you bitch!"

Tobi started thrusting faster and harder.

Hidan screamed every time he was pounded into. His whole body ached from the pain he loved so much. "So good... fuck, I'm hard again! Ah... help me cum, fucking- ah!" Hidan panted heavily, his face consumed by a blush and his mouth open in ready waiting for his next scream.

Then Tobi shoved a dildo in his mouth.

Hidan grumbled a complaint. He growled, reaching to pull the toy from his mouth.

Before Hidan could touch the toy, Tobi took the other side into his own mouth sucking it.

Hidan blushed widely. He suddenly realized this was a chance to try and rid himself of the toys that prisoned him. Grabbing Tobi's hand, Hidan forced it downward to his manly hood and was in the process of trying to force Tobi's hand to remove the toys.

Tobi threw away Hidan's hands and grabbed Hidan's pubic hair.

Hidan cried out, dropping the dildo from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" The natural silver hair said, grabbing hold of Tobi's hands again and waiting to attack them it in case of emergency.

Tobi grabbed the dildo, becoming enraged, he thursted more than half of it into Hidan's dick.

Hidan screamed. "You little... " Hidan did not even have words for how he felt at this moment. One, he was angry. Two, he was horny. Three, he felt trapped because of the toys.

His course of action to show all of these... Hidan grabbed Tobi's back and clawed his fingernails into the skin, cutting it open and causing it to bleed.

Tobi growled low in his throat.

"What makes you think you own anyone!?" Hidan growled.

"Unless you wanna get fucked into the after life shut up and do as your told."

Hidan smirked. "I think I hit something there, eh?"

Tobi flared, then grinned, "If you don't do as your told, I'll just have to have my fun with Sempia."

"Deidara's mine!"

"Sempai is mine!!!!!!"

Hidan's eye twitched. "You're an annoyin bastard."

"Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Rigggghhht..." Hidan rolled his eyes. "So we gonna finish this up or what? I want these damn toys off my dick for future lucky winners of my fucking."

Tobi thursted in hard.

"Ah!" Hidan bit his lip until it bled.

"Ahhhhh." Tobi screamed, releasing for the second time.

Hidan cried out, cumming too.

He panted heavily, smirking. "That's twice asshole. Now take these things off."

"Nahhhh, you still have- pant, one more, pant."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Hidan screamed. "You already came twice!!!"

"Yeah, but I also sucked you off." Tobi gave a cute grin. "If you're great on the third time, then me, you, and Sempai can have a threesome."

Hidan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. A threesome? Actually that did not seem like a bad idea. But not with the masked bastard... Hidan smiled to himself. Yeah, probably the red haired bitch Sasori or that black haired kid... Itachi wasn't it?

"Eh. Sorry, ass-wipe. I don't want you near my Deidara, even in a threesome. And I'm not your fucking toy... so I ain't doing it with you a third time. Just take the shit off and I won't kill you."

Tobi growled, "Really, how about a threesome if I leave my Sempai and you alone for a month?"

"Or how about you shut the fuck up and go fuck yourself!?" Hidan growled, narrowing his eyes. "What an self-absorbed idiot."

Tobi growled, "Why the fuck not!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile.

Deidara had tried calmly to read a book in the kitchen. With the noise Tobi and Hidan had been making, it was impossible. The blond had growled and slammed the book against the floor. Not that it would do any good... they probably couldn't hear him.

When the noise had finally gotten quieter and only muffled talking could barely be heard, the blond became to curious for his own good and wondered downstairs. He stood outside the door, listening to their talk... or argument, whichever it was.

"You don't get it..." Hidan gave a small laugh, "You just don't fucking get it!!! Deidara doesn't give a shit about you!!!! He's mine and I don't care how fucking long you've stocked him or whatever, stay away from his ass or your dead. The only reason he ain't yours is cause you didn't have the balls to do what I did before now!!"

Tobi screamed loudly, "Because Sempai, deserves better than you."

Deidara stood outside the door, rubbing his temples. Tobi was probably right about that. Hidan was not exactly the best boyfriend. But Tobi wasn't much better... he was too rough during sex and too annoying during normal conversation. But on the other hand, Hidan verbally abused him.

Hidan coughed, "As if you'd be any fucking better. I can fuck him way better then you ever could."

Tobi growled, "At least if we were together it would not just be about sex."

Deidara opened his mouth in surprise. Now this sounded like a better deal. Wait. No, he had to remember to be faithful. Maybe Hidan didn't deserve it thought... Agh! All of this was too confusing to think about.

The blond burst through the door, deciding it was time to do something he had been thinking about for something about his life and the crappy way it had turned.

"It doesn't matter, un. Neither of you can have me... I'm breaking up with you Hidan."


	13. Chapter 13

Hidan looked like a fish. Tobi fell off the bed, landing on his head and hiding his cute face from Deidara and Hidan.

Deidara scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"So yeah... I'm sorry Hidan. It's just that you treat me like shit and I need a break from this whole fighting to save a relationship. Real relationships sound be cool, like friendships. Like you care deeply about each other and your normal conversations are causal, friendly and heart warming, un. And Tobi, me breaking up with Hidan doesn't mean I'm open to you! I'm just going to stay away from relationships... maybe even try to find a female if I ever do date again."

Hidan ran out of the room naked.

Deidara blushed as Hidan ran past him. 'Poor guy...' The blond thought, feeling extremely guilty and free. He turned to look at Tobi, who was still laying on the floor with his face in the ground. Deidara raised an eyebrow. No, he shouldn't ask. He should leave while he had the chance. The blond turned to leave.

Tobi whimpered as Deidara turn to leave.

Deidara knew better. 'Keep walking' he told himself. But it was more or less curiosity that made him do what he did.

"What are you doing? " Deidara asked, turning to look at the black haired child.

"Tobi is a bad boy. He is sad."

"Idiot, your suppose to be a bad boy. How did you ever manage to get into Akatsuki?" Deidara muttered, looking annoyed.

The blond walked towards Tobi, kneeling down beside him and rubbing a hand through his hair as someone would do to a child.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it, un . It's just one of those things that happens and all you can do is move on with your life..." Deidara said, looking out into space and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Tobi looked up, showing he was crying, "I lost Sempai... but I love Sempai. I want to be able to protect and love Sempai forever."

Deidara felt his insides hurt at the sight of Tobi crying. He opened his mouth in surprise.

"Don't cry..." Deidara said, pausing to think of what to say next. "I'm not going anywhere, un. We can still be friends... and I promise I will always be there if you need me. Honestly, do you really care about being with me that much?"

Tobi hiccuped and said, "Yes. Sempai means everything to Tobi."

Deidara stared in shock. He sighed heavily, unsure of how to deal with this. This wasn't the Tobi that had fucked him and this was an even more childish Tobi then the one he lived with for some time now.

"I'm sorry Tobi. I don't think I feel the same way towards you. You're cute and all, like a little kid, un. But you're... I don't know, hard to deal with at times? Plus I just broke up with Hidan. He's my first and I feel like I wasted it on him, un."

Deidara brushed his hand through Tobi's hair. "But we're still friends, un. I won't give that up."

"I'll always love Sempai forever."

Deidara blushed bright red.

"Maybe I could think about dating you in the future. Just give me a little time to recover, un."

"Alright Sempai."

Deidara smiled a little. This was nice, not being bossed around or cursed at. Even having Tobi do what he wanted.

"Okay Tobi, for now I have to work things out for the future. Luckily Pein has not noticed the living room yet and Kakuzu is probably distracted by counting money. I need you to help me lie about the living room, or at least help me earn money. I was thinking about getting a part-time job in the near village."

"I'll pay for it Sempai."

"You will?" Deidara looked surprised. The blond ran a hand through his hair, blushing. "It isn't very proper for me to ask you to pay for it all... I feel a bit embraced, un."

"Tobi will do anything for Sempai... plus Tobi has a lot more money than Sempai does."

Deidara gave a growl, "Okay Tobi, you killed it with the more money then me thing, un. If you ever plan to win me over, saying things like that decreases your points."

"No. Tobi will play to help Deidara. I didn't mean anything."

Deidara sighed and gave a half smile, "You can really be bad a reading signs, can't you, un."

He play with Tobi's hair again, brushing it with his fingers and feeling the texture.

Tobi watched Deidara play with his hair with a blush on his face.

"What do you use to condition your hair, it's a little rough, un." Deidara said, ruining a spiky stain through his fingers.

"Ummm... some weird blue stuff, Sempai."

"Blue stuff?..." Deidara echoed, seeming unamused. "It's official, I'm washing your hair for you. Let's go to my room and I can shampoo/condition your hair there in my bathroom, un."

The blond stood, reaching out a hand to help Tobi off the ground.

Tobi took Deidara's hand and got up.

Deidara smiled. Maybe spending time with Tobi would not be so bad.

They walked out of Hidan's room and up the basement stairs. Then up the main stairs to the bedroom area. The blond turned around to make sure Tobi was following, and then continued towards his room. He opened the door, allowing Tobi to fully see his room for the first time.

Tobi gasped then blushed he saw some small patches of cum all over.

Deidara scratch his chin, realizing he seriously needed to clean up the place. "Sorry about that, un." Deidara blushed. "My room is a total mess... but I will clean it soon."

"Tobi will help Sempai!!" Tobi started some clothes and tossing them into a pile.

The blond walked over to the pile of clothes Tobi was forming. "We need to take all these clothes to the washing machine. And my blankets need washed too. Gather all the dirty clothes you can in that ben over there." He said, pointing to a blue ben beside his bed . "And take them to the washer. I have my washing cleaner hidden in the box of candy in the cabinet above."

The blond grabbed his blankets off the bed and threw them in the pile of clothing.

Deidara opened his mouth. "I guess if you want too..."

Tobi nodded and started putting the blankets in the basket.

Deidara looked around his room for other objects he could clean. He saw his bedside table was completely disorganized. So the blond went to the bedside table and started placing inside the drawers anything he did not need. Basically, all that remained were his; lamp, hand lotion for after he worked with clay, and his bag of clay.

Next Deidara went to the closet and started placing everything in a neat fashion.

Tobi finished picking up the clothes putting them in to the dishwasher he walked into the living room walking in to Hidan and a whore making out half naked.

Deidara had just finished organizing the closet. He looked around the room, searching for anything else that needed cleaning. The blond went to his dresser and began folding his clothes.

Suddenly, a wallet fell from one of the shirts he picked up. Deidara grabbed it and looked it over, remembering he had lost this wallet a month ago. He looked inside. The blond practically screamed with joy at how much money he had found.

But even with this much, he would still not be able to pay off the damages to the living room completely. He decided not to tell Tobi. It would probably only hurt his feelings that the blond had money and was still making Tobi pay for it all. But Deidara needed to save this money for food.

Tobi walked up to the pair and pulled Hidan off the women "You disgust me." Then Hidan head butted him.

Deidara was oblivious to what was going on down stairs. He was too busy trying to think of a hiding place for the money. He pants were not safe in case of rape... his dresser was to obvious and it had already been hidden there. The blond decided on a perfect hiding spot! Inside the cabinet of the bathroom.

Tobi and Hidan had started a fight the whore started screaming.

Now Deidara was alert to the screams downstairs. He quickly threw the money in the cabinet and ran out the room to find out what the commotion was about. He found Kisame and Itachi downstairs already watching from a safe distance.

"What happened, un?" The blond asked to either that would answer.

"A cat-fight between Hidan and Tobi. It's actually amazingly funny and action-packed to watch." Kisame replied, grinning.

Hidan started pulling Tobi's hair while Tobi was punching his stomach.

Deidara frowned. As much as his male sadist love of violence made him love watching two people beat the shit out of each other, these were two people he would rather not let hurt each other.

"Stop it!" The blond yelled at them.

Tobi stopped hitting Hidan but Hidan threw Tobi across the room and started pounding him into the wall.

Deidara growled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" He yelled at the whore who was still screaming. The blond stomped over to Hidan, riping him off of Tobi by his hair and slamming him against the floor.

"Things just got good." Kisame muttered to Itachi.

"Hm."

Tobi was bleeding everywhere tears steaming down his face. Hidan got up off the floor.

"You will never lay a hand on Tobi again or I make you wish you weren't immortal, un." Deidara growled at Hidan.

Tobi flung himself on to Deidara crying loudly.

Deidara hugged tightly to Tobi, glaring at Hidan. The blond grabbed Tobi's mask, throwing it off, and gave him a peak kiss on the lips. He returned his attention to Hidan.

"Leave. I'm done with you, un. Now and forever."


End file.
